


Love Drunk

by Mystic_charlie



Category: One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Best friend Niall, Blow Jobs, Boss Louis, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Call of duty reference, Cars, Cat, Character Death, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom Zayn, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Insecure Zayn, Kisses, Love, M/M, Muslim - Freeform, Nandos, Overdose, Pansexual Character, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Singer Zayn, Smoking, Smut, Soulmates, Spongebob - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Sub Liam, Theme Parks, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne Smut, faris wheel, larry - Freeform, lilo and stich refrence, quoting lyrics, singer liam, strong coarse language ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_charlie/pseuds/Mystic_charlie
Summary: Zayn meets up with Liam Payne to sing a collab it turns into something they would have never suspected....





	1. Chapter 1

~ Bromance!~  
"I'mma woop both of cha arses" Amy said jumping on the couch reaching for a controller  
"I don't know about that" Niall protested "I dibs player one!" he grabbed a controller and turned it on  
"Bitch, I already called dibs!!" Zayn yelled running from the kitchen  
"You can't call controller dibs, from the kitchen" Niall said crossing his arms "I thought you knew the rules, of the dibs" he added sticking out his tounge  
"Since when has it mattered where you call dibs, Horan"  
"Since dibs was invented, Malik"  
"Who even inveted dibs" Zayn complained and grabbed the third controller "it's stupid" He pouted.  
\-----------------------------------------

After an hour of Amy enjoying winning each and every round of Call Of Duty multi-player, Niall decided it was about time to eat.  
"Yo Z, Nando's?" Niall asked with his usual thick irish accent  
"Niall, you always want Nando's, I'm beginning to think you have a problem" Zayn replied   
"It's a yes or no question, Nando's or no Nando's" Niall protested  
"Fine...... Amy what do you think? Nando's or something else?" Zayn asked politely  
"Nando's is fine with me!" she replied playing with her lip curiously eyeing Niall  
"See Nando's is for life" Niall smirked "I'll Post-Mate it" he added  
"ok....." Amy said quietly still fumbling around with her bottom lip  
"You guy's want anything?" Niall asked  
"Knowing you I bet you ordered the whole fucking menu, Can't we just share" Zayn remarked and Amy laughed  
"So that's a no?" Niall asked raising an eyebrow  
"I know you won't share your Nando's" Zayn replied "just a perri perri wrap" he added with a smirk  
"Amy?" Niall asked  
"Oh.... I'm not hungry, you fuckers eat all the time, if i ate as much as you i'd be obese, you lucky cunts and your male motabolism" she laughed and both boys bubled over with laughter   
"But you love us" Niall said and Amy and Zayn continued to laugh  
"Yep totally" Amy replied smirking  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"you two are disgusting we're at work" Liam said to his boss   
"you're just jealous payne" Louis cracked a smile  
"to be honest i'm happy for you guy's but like Harry is also your client Lou" Liam laughed "Didn't know you could fuck your clients" Harry laughed too  
"oh shut up Liam I've got an offer" Louis said pulling Harry into his lap  
"go on then.."   
"a collab" Louis said then kissed Harry's nose  
"with?" Liam asked  
"Zayn Malik"  
"oh god damn i won't know how to keep my hands to my self" Liam joked "why him?"  
"good voice" Harry answered  
"yeah and we'd clash" Liam defened himself, liam didn't want to work with zayn because he was literally like a god he was flawless and Liams gay ass wouldn't be able to not drool all over him  
"actually you'd sound pretty good together" Louis said and pecked Harry's lips  
"are you married yet?"  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Zayn's POV

After they had eaten, Niall and Amy had both gone home, Niall had to go grocerie shopping and Amy had to go look after her little cousin, Zayn looked at the time   
"hmmm... Early night?" he asked himself aloud just as zayn stood up his phone notified him

Texts  
~big bossy shazza~  
. Hello Zayn, would you be ok to record a collab soon-ish? - Shannon  
. Collab? why? - Zayn  
. Well Zayn, Your fans are asking for more collabs we took it into consideration and have been looking for another artist that are willing to work with you - Shannon  
. Willing? Am I that annoying? - Zayn  
. Well we found an artist but his team haven't clarified anything yet - Shannon  
. His? - Zayn  
. Yes - Shannon  
. Is "He" a rapper? - Zayn  
. No - Shannon  
. I can't give out his details untill he is willing to work with you - Shannon  
. hmmm.... ok a male artist I don't think i'm willing if I don't know who it is - Zayn  
. Well... just wait till tommorrow Zayn, okay? - Shannon  
. Fine- zayn  
Zayn sighed as he put his phone down   
"A collab? with a guy? I don't know about this......." zayn stood up and walked over to his kitchen and grabbed one of the marijuwana joints he had so artfully rolled before. "sour diesel?" he laughed and lit it. he walked over to his couch and began watching cartoons  
\------------------------------------------------------  
After watching Spongebob for four hours Zayn decided it was time for bed, he walked through the dark hallway,  
"shit, I'm sorry Lilo" Zayn said after stumbling over his cat, she simply gave him a once over and glared "hey, I couldn't see you i'm sorry seriously" He said squatting down to pat her "sorry Lilo, I love you" Lilo began to purr and Zayn knew she forgave him "c'mon Lilo you better sleep in my room incase i accidently stumble over you again" he smiled as Lilo purred louder, he simply picked her up and she snuggled into his arm.  
when Zayn was about a foot from the bed Lilo jumped from his arms and made herself comfortable on his pillow, Zayn smilled she was a cute cat and she made Zayn happy he did really try to aprecciate the small things in life such as the love another animal can give. 

"Lilo I hope you never leave me your the best cat ever" Zayn laughed at himself imagining what lilo would say back if she could speak. Zayn sat on the edge of his bed and unbukled his trousers, he took them off and pulled his shirt over his head exsposing all of his tattoo's, he got under the covers and tried to get comfortable, then feel asleep instantly wow someone was tired, Lilo got up and made herself comfortable on Zayn's arm....

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"fine but you owe me, and i'm only agreeing cause he's hot maybe he'd be a good fuck seems a bit up himself though" Liam said to Louis  
"so yo'll do it?" Louis asked  
"yeah maybe he's a nice lad"


	2. Liam Payne?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{} Zayn's POV

Zayn woke up but his arm was completly asleep  
"Oh my god Lilo! I can't feel my arm, sorry but your going to have to move" he said slowly moving his arm, she got the message, stretched, stood up and walked off.  
"thanks Lilo" he said quietly, moving his arm trying to regulate his blood flow again.  
Once Zayn was fully dressed, he checked his phone to see who this "he" was, that he was suppose to work with,

Texts  
~Big Bossy Shazza~  
Hey can i know who the "he" is yet? - Zayn  
Yes his team just said he was up for it, his name is liam payne and i'd like you to meet him at the recording studio at 1pm tommorow - Sharron  
wait what? you already made an appointment?- Zayn  
yes - sharron  
i don't have like any ideas for lyrics like at all - Zayn  
it will be fine Zayn just meet him, you can write together - Sharron  
ugh... fine - zayn  
what if he doesn't like me?- Zayn  
well that's your problem for now - Sharron  
what if i don't like him?- Zayn  
Stop asking questions just meet him tommorrow ok?- Sharron  
whatever- Zayn  
Zayn decided he needed to write lyrics, he wanted to sing his own lyrics he didn't even know this guy   
"Liam Payne?" Zayn had never heard his name before. Zayn grabbed a joint, a pen and a pad of paper, sat crosslegged on his couch "lyrics, lyrics, lyrics" Zayn mumbled with the joint in his mouth  
\----------------------------------------------  
An hour later and Zayn had given up on writing lyrics he figured once he got some insperation he'd just write, then he got a text he hoped it was sharron saying he didn't have to go

Texts  
~The C.O.D Queen~  
hey - amy  
hello? whats up?- Zayn  
tbh idk, but like...fuck idk - amy  
???? - zayn  
i think that i like niall - amy  
yeah niall is a great guy whats not to like? - zayn  
no but like i mean i just ugh..... his eyes z, and his laugh and his accent - amy  
u like like niall? - zayn  
idk - amy  
u like his eyes? - zayn  
yeah the way they sparkle like a five yr olds when they first discover bugs - amy  
hmmm - zayn  
i need help - amy  
his accent, yeah you need help how can u stand the irish fucker haha - zayn  
it's cute- amy  
ewww what did i just say i din't ugh yeah i need help - amy  
haha - zayn  
it's not funny - amy  
it is a lil - zayn  
tbh i hate you some times please don't tell niall - amy  
i know you love me and yeah i won't tell - zayn  
thanks - amy  
is that all u wanted?- zayn  
when i see u next i'mma punch you just letting you know - amy  
that's fine with me - zayn  
haha ok igtg anyway so cya - amy  
bye - zayn

"aww she likes Niall" Zayn sinkered "that's kind of disturbing" but just as Zayn was about to get up to go make another joint he got another text "god someones popular" he laughed opening the message

Texts  
~beeboo~  
. yo you, drinks later, haven't seen ur skinny arse in like forever - brendon  
. well hello Mr. Urie how's the misses and drinks sound great - zayn  
. oh we...um got a divorse but we haven't let the pulic know yet - brendon  
. WHAT!!!! WHY!?!?! - zayn  
. idk fell out of love i guess- brendon  
. how long? - zayn  
. a few months - brendon  
. really? shit dude i'm sorry drinks are on me - zayn  
. nah it's ok you know, found out she's already fucking another guy so like fuck her dude fuck sarah! - brendon  
. yep fuck sarah!!! when do u want those drinks? - zayn  
. oh idk probs like 9-10-ish how's music going? - brendon  
. they want me to collab with "liam payne" do you know who he is? - zayn  
. oh yeah i do! he's like one of the hottest male singers out there apart from you but like damn - brendon  
. really huh? - zayn  
. dude just google him - brendon  
. you know i don't really listen to pop music i'm more of an R&B guy myself - zayn  
. yeah and i'm an emo guy but i still love to dance along to his songs, they're catchy - brendon  
. hmmm.... ok i'll google the fucker - zayn  
. zayn, you know working with a guy like that.......would you want to like...um... talk about your sexuality? cause we both know your not straight and i know you don't want to talk about it but if you want to i'm here - brendon  
. i know bre but like idk ttyl - zayn  
. k go google him - Brendon  
. i will :) - Zayn

Zayn just enter liam payne in google and looked at his wicki-short 

Liam james Payne born on 26 of august 1993  
Pop Singer with hit singles "Strip that down"   
"bedroom floor" and a collab with RitaOra   
"For You" for fity shades of freed....

"he's cute actually he's adorable, i love his eyes, omg zayn how high are you?" Zayn spoke to himself  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

Text's  
~my twinies~  
hey twinno's - Liam  
hey Liam - Cameron  
sup - Kahlia  
I have to work with zayn malik - liam  
oh really? - kahlia  
yeah don't know if i want to tho he looks really up himself - liam  
just sing the song and leave - Cameron  
no, sing the song, fuck and then leave, he looks like he'd be great in bed- kahlia  
kahlia the issue is, he's straight - liam  
do you have his number? u should text him see if he likes dick - kahlia  
why would i have his number?- liam  
idk ur working with him not me - kahlia  
sometimes i swear yo were dropped on ur head my dear sister - cameron  
have u even met him yet? - cameron  
nope - liam  
there's ur answer kahlia - cameron  
oh rip - kahlia  
i'm kinda scared though what if he is a dick? - liam  
maybe he's not - cameron  
maybe he likes to suck dick - kahlia  
HE'S STRAIGHT! -liam  
sooo i still ship it #ziam - kahlia  
wtf are you even on - liam  
see proof she was dropped on her head as a baby - cameon  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"Aehhhh Bren-dog" Zayn greeted Brendon at the pub   
"Ehh Z, Drinks are on u right?" Brendon laughed "I enjoy hanging out with you, your like a younger brother to me" Brendon said putting his arm around zayn's neck  
"five yrs ain't that much, you make it sound like your 40 and i'm 15"  
"wow i aged well for 40, wait your 15 well we can't get drinks then sorry mate" Brendon said sarcasticly and they both laughed  
"C'mon Beeboo" Zayn said dragging Brendon toward the bar

13 tequila shots later and they were both incredibly intoxicated   
"One more dreenk plaaazee" Brendon slurred over his words and Zayn just laughed at him "preeety pleeese"  
" I think you've had enough drinks Mr." the bartender said with a cold glare  
"ughhhh neeew not enouf dreenks" Brendon continuued to slur but then a girl came up to him   
"hello" she said  
"hello?" Brendon asked  
"hello" Zayn said happily, she gave zayn a once over and continued talking to brendon "noted i leave have a great night bre"   
brendon simply waved as zayn left the pub and called an uber, 

the whole uber drive he was thinking about liam he didn't esactly know why, but then he heard   
"Hey I'm Liam Payne and this is my new hit single Familliar" a british accent came from the radio Liam's british?, I'm british, I wonder what part of England he's from. Zayn listened to the whole song, he enjoyed it 

can we get famili- famili- famili- familiar i'm feeling, i'm feeling i'm feeling yah, what's on your mind for later tonight let me the one to fill it up zayn hummed to himself "huh? catchy"...


	3. Photo-Shopped

Zayn admitted it probably wasn't the best idea looking a shirtless photo's of Liam before he went to sleep, and he automaticly regreted it after that dream, He could tell he was still hard, he felt it, he decided to just leave it because unfortunaly he had to be up and out of the house with in thirty minutes

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey I'm Liam" he introduced him self and held out his hand  
"Zayn" he said and shook Liam's hand and let go instantly   
"nice to meet you Zayn" Liam smiled   
Zayn was not paying attention what so ever he was just staring at liam why couldn't he stop, he was just scanning him trying to find at least one flaw  
"How the hell can someone be that gorgeous" Zayn whispered thankgod liam didn't hear

"Zayn?" Liam asked  
"huh?" Zayn asked god damnit pay attention would you he's not a greek god.... he's a brittish one... omg zayn stop it pay attention what did he say  
"What you thinking about?" Liam smiled  
"You" zayn just said that out loud he hoped the ground would just open up and swallow him "z...zoo" he corrected himself, how was Amy so cool infront of Niall yet Zayn couldn't even speak infront of Liam i shouldn't be here Brendon was right  
"Zoo, why the zoo?" Liam asked and itched his nose, he had a cute nose wait what?  
"I...um like Lions" wow didn't he sound inteligent he rolled his eyes he could use a joint. Zayn simply grabbed his back pack and fumbled around the inside of it  
"cool i like lions too" Liam said and smiled, Zayn pulled a joint and a lighter out of his bag he put the joint in the corner of his mouth and simply lit it "is that weed?" Liam asked  
"uh... yeah" Zayn said after taking a drag "you want a joint?" Zayn asked trying to be polite  
"i'll pass" Liam said with a disgusted look liam doesn't like weed noted ugh...i hate this i hate him and his perfect face and those eyes and his fucking lips i hate his lips i have to leave, i need to talk to Brendon, and tell shannon i don't want to do this stupid collab, with stupid liam and his flawless fucking body  
"I...um I don't want to do this anymore" Zayn said and Liam looked at him confused  
"Why?"  
"because" Zayn replied"I hate this" good now lets leave and never see that fucking beautiful face again "bye Payne" he said leaving the room he's gonna hate me now..... why do you have to be gay?.....why?  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"um ok.... wait i'm confused what did i do wrong? hmmm maybe he is a dick.........nah i don't believe that" liam decided to chase after zayn he didn't really know why but it was worth a try maybe he could ask him if he liked dick he laughed god wouldn't kahlia love that  
"Zayn?, Zayn!? I know you couldn't have gotten far, Zayn!" liam asked around looking for the beautiful faced creature, then he saw Zayn's backpack "Zayn?" he asked politley turning the corner,   
Zayn was sitting with his face in his hands "Zayn are you ok?"  
"fuck off Payne" Zayn tried to say as coldly as possible but liam could tell he'd been crying  
"Zayn, it's ok what happened? did i do something wrong?"no reply "Did i say something to upset you?" no reply "did i set off a trigger?" still no reply "Zayn, seriously what the fuck did i do?"  
"fuck off Liam" zayn wispered  
"what if i don't want to fuck off" liam replied smirking then sat down next to him  
"i want you to fuck off" zayn said loudly face still burried in his hands  
"why?" liam asked curiously  
"because... please just fuck off" zayn said scarcly audible  
"zayn, c'mon we just met you wanna grab a beer and talk about it"  
"Fuck Off!, just fucking fuck off" zayn yelled and liam could hear tears in his eyes  
"no!"   
"Excuse me?" zayn finally looked liam dead in the face  
"oh there you are i was looking for you" liam smiled zayn had puffy eyes why had he been crying liam needed to know  
"what the fuck Payne, fuck off and leave me alone already"   
"but you see i'm not like that zayn, i like to annoy people"  
"ask if i give a mother fuck" zayn said standing up   
"zayn?"  
"yes?" he said angrily grabbing his bag  
" do you give a mother fuck?" liam laughed and zayn smiled even though he tried to hide it  
"get fucked liam"  
"i'm to lazy at the moment to much effort and i'm not going to bottom any time soon a blowjob would be great though" liam laughed and stood up, zayn blushed  
"well go get blowed then?" zayn said raising an eyebrow  
"your different to how i thought you'd be" liam bit his lip in curiosity  
"what do you mean?" zayn asked  
"never mind" liam said and turned the corner to go back to the studio  
"and ur going where?" zayn asked half smiling  
"i'm fucking off to go get blowed" liam heard zayn laughing and his mission was complete he knew zayn would come back to the studio tommorrow

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

 

Texts  
~beeboo~  
you were right - zayn  
wdym? - brendon  
i can't work with him - zayn  
who liam? - brendon  
yeah - zayn  
your sexuality being annoying again - brendon  
yeah :( - zayn  
tbh dude ur gay except it live it being gay is fun - brendon  
say's the pansexual - zayn  
what gay sex is good, u need to get fucked u know liam is gay right? - brendon  
wait what? i thought he might be bi- zayn  
nah as gay as a unicorn - brendon  
yeah i definatley can't work with him now i'm already like idk thinking of things - zayn  
horny teenage thoughts? - brendon  
you could say that - zayn  
i told him to get fucked he said he was to lazy at the moment and would prefer a blowjob and he tops - zayn  
what? - brendon  
he offered you his dick and you turned it down? - brendon  
didn't realise it was an invitation - zayn  
lmao you have a lot to learn malik - brendon  
dude i know....stuff - zayn   
do you now? - brendon  
yup - zayn  
u sure?- brendon  
yup - zayn  
hmmmm so you think, just wait untill you turn thirty u'll know plenty more ;) - brendon  
ur 31 - zayn  
don't be a smart arse - brendon  
kk igtg - zayn  
cya z - brendon  
by bre - zayn

"an invitation? liam's gay? what? i'm so confused" Zayn spoke to Lilo who was comfortably seated in his lap "Lilo was Liam flirting with me and why wouldn't he leave me alone, he kept pestering me even when i told him to fuck off, i'm so confused Lilo" he stroked her fur as he spoke "do you think he like's me?" Lilo began purring but zayn knew that it was only because he was giving her tummy scratches "sometimes i seriously wonder if your a dog Lilo, I mean what kind of cat like's tummy scratches" he spoke to himself and listened to his cat purrining

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Texts  
~NIEEEEL~  
Oi u can i come over? - niall  
sure dude bout to light a joint and play frotnite you wanna join? - zayn  
hell yeah but i'll skip the joint you know i'm not into the whole drugs thing - niall  
yes i know your a little baby who won't try anything new, i'll change the joint to a ciggerette, happy? - zayn  
yes - niall  
god your such a goody two shoes - zayn  
am not - niall  
oh yeah i forgot ur irish and you drink like a mother fucker - zayn  
haha i'll be over in 25 - niall  
kk - zayn

\--------------------------------------------------  
Niall just let himself in   
"hey honney i'm home" Niall yelled  
"hey baby come to the lounge" Zayn replied  
"heyyyyy daddy" Niall said walking into the lounge as sassy as possible  
"well hello sexy" zayn snickered  
"oi babe where's my munchies" Niall asked as he sat down on the couch  
"in the kitchen darling"  
"why are we so wierd?" Niall pondered aloud  
"who know's" Zayn laughed  
"but seriously have you bought any munchies?"  
"i don't know i don't go shopping check the pantry"  
"ok" Niall said he got up and came back within minutes with a whole box of twinkies   
"you and your fuckin' twinkies addiction, i swear bobby only buy's em for you"  
"probably" Niall said stuffing his mouth with a twinkie  
"cigarette see" zayn held up the ciggerette and put in in his mouth lighting it seconds after "now fortnite?" zayn asked ciggerette in mouth  
"yup"  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

Texts  
~my twinnies~  
so did you suck his dick? - kahlia  
nope told him i wanted a blowjob though - liam  
you what? - cameron  
he told me to get fucked and i told him i was to lazy at the current time and that a blowjob would be great - liam  
he told you to get fucked? - cameron  
yeah - liam  
what a dick - cameron  
actually he was quiet sweet - liam  
wdym sweet he told you to get fucked - cameron  
he was joking even if he didn't want to admit it - liam  
u were flirting? - kahlia  
with his straight ass i don't think so... more just playing around igtg meet my boss he wanted to see my like an hour ago so yeah...... - liam  
bye - cameron  
byeo - kahlia

Liam pushed the big wooden door open and to no surprised at all harry was having a little fun in the bosses office  
"oh, fuck" Louis moaned  
"damn what did i just walk into" liam asked trying not to laugh  
"uhh....." Louis swallowed thickly "n,nothing..... you're late"  
"i'm just curious who's better at giving head me or harry?" liam raised an eyebrow laughing   
"wait you sucked off lou?" harry asked  
"oh yeah back in high school dude, ancient times"   
" loui is hot isn't he?" harry asked observing Liams facial exspressing before slamming his lips against louis'   
"what was that for?" louis asked  
"your mine" harry said and bit loui's bottom lip  
"oh i see whats going on harry is marking his territorry because he knows you head baged me, back in high school, trust me harry if i wanted loui he'd be naked and underneath me right now but he's not really my type" liam smiled  
"i top" louis said  
"not if you were with me" he laughed  
"well i hope for zayn's sake he likes being a submissive bottom" louis bubbled over with laughter  
"Zayn is straight" liam said straight faced  
" you're like an hour late you know?" louis reminded Liam  
" you haven't answered my question" liam snickered  
"oh get fucked, Liam" liam began laughing  
"zayn told me to get fucked as well"  
"wait really?" louis seemed confused  
"yeah it was cute though"   
"what did he say to you?" louis looked concered as Harry sat on his lap "if you don't want to work with him we can-" liam cut him off   
"he was the cuttest, he was crying so i went to annoy him to cheer him up and at one point he was like ask me if i give a mother fuck so i asked him and it made him smile he has a cute smile" he smiled " wait what? of corse i want to work with him he just needs some time to adjust he has anxiety you know"  
"intresting, you really changed your whole perspective on him" louis said   
"omg lil li-li has a crush, liam loves zayn, liam can't get enough of zayn, zayn, zayn, zayn,zayn, zayn" harry mocked him  
"shut up i do not! i read his biography and i feel like i understand him a little more now, and he'slikeactuallysocute,andadorableilovehishairandhislipsandthoseeyelasheswhogavehimtherighttobesobeautifulandthenwhenhe'sbeing..... i'm rambling" Liam face plamed "god!, i hate it when you're right Harry"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"You sleeping over?" Zayn asked Niall, who was slowley nodding off  
"Yep i love your couch" Niall smiled dopily  
"well night then"  
"good night" Niall mumbled 

Zayn smiled I can't believe Amy likes this fucker...


	4. trust

"Niall you little shit wake up i have a job you know" Zayn said throwing a pillow at Niall  
"No let me sleep!" Niall mumbled into the couch  
"Niall!!!"  
"why?!"  
"Niall i have work!! and you know how bobby gets when ur here alone"  
"fine" Niall mumbled "only because bobo is a little scary at times"  
"thankyou! and i need a lift"  
" i knew there was something else, why can't bobby take you?" Niall laughed  
"well you know me well, and he's not on shift till nine" Zayn smiled "so..?"  
"where too?"  
"XYZ records.... thanks i love you"  
"man, your lucky i love you too" Niall said rubbing his eye

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"Hey, Zayn" Liam Greeted Zayn as he walked through the door, he just grumbled in response "heyyyy!"  
"hi!........, why can't we just have someone write the song for us" he said sitting on the floor  
" you know you could sit next to me" Liam smilled a friendly smile  
"thanks i'm good" zayn grumbled  
"i guess we have to write the song because........ i don't know maybe they can't find anyone to write lyrics maybe itoldthemiwantedtowritemyownlyrics" Liam thought Zayn pretending to be grumpy was the cutest thing  
"serious?"   
"maybe" Liam smiled and Zayn groaned and pulled out a pad and a pen from his backpack which had a few sketches and random doodles on them "you draw?"  
"not really just when i get bored...why?"  
"can i see?" liam asked  
"no!"  
"oh ok" Liam sighed "are you sure you want to sit on the floor?, there's a perfectly fine chair next to me"  
"mhmmm" Zayn mumbled focusing on his paper

The room was quiet liam didn't like that. untill  
"I CAN'T FUCKING WRITE!" Zayn yelled throwing his pen across the room, Liam couldn't help but smile and then giggle "it's not fucking funny payne!" Zayn was right it wasn't funny it was fucking adorable  
"it is a little"   
"Whatever!" just as Liam was about to add something else Louis walked through the door without harry wow that's a change Liam thought sarcasticly  
"Hey Loui what's up?"  
"who are you, exsactly?" Zayn asked  
"Hello, Zayn, I'm Louis Tomlinson and i'm Liam Payne's manager"  
"and you're here why?" Zayn asked in a bitchy tone  
"too see how everything is going, you seem..... nice" Louis said wandering about the small booth

"well, everything is going just perfect" liam said happily and cracked a wide smile  
"writing?" louis asked  
"not so perfect" liam said laughing  
"have you got any ideas?"   
"nope"  
"u? zayn?" louis asked and zayn just groaned   
"no ideas what so ever?" louis asked sitting next to Liam  
"nah"  
"Zayn, what do you normally do to gather insperation?" louis asked  
"um..... i go off grid sometimes, go shoot some trees shit like that"  
"shoot tree's" louis raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah Zayn has a cross bow don't cha?" Liam smiled  
"huh....uh...yeah, how'd yah know?" zayn replied bafled  
"read your book dummy" Liam said not even thinking about it  
"you? .....read my book?" Zayn asked confused  
"uh, yeah" Liam smiled and itched his nose and Zayn's cheeks turned crimson  
"why?"  
"Because I wanted to get to know you without annoying you, but i guess i'm always annoying but I understand you more now" he blushed "sorry i guess it is a little bit wierd eh?"  
"more than a little" Louis laughed and Liam prayed he wouldn't bring up anything about Liam saying Zayn was cute  
"shut up lou"  
"huh..." Zayn smiled to himself and Liam wondered what he was thinking  
"so..... off the grid?" louis asked   
"yeah like the woods or the beach" Zayn answered snapping out of his thoughts,

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"You know what i just got a great idea" louis said excitebly  
"yeah?," liam asked and pulled at his bottom lip obviously thinking of something  
"you two go off grid for a couple of days get to know each other and write music together..." Zayn's jaw dropped  
"yeah, i... i don't think so" Zayn cut louis off  
"why" Liam asked looking concerned  
"i..just, can i just i need to text someone" Zayn replied and stood up, walked out of the booth and sat on the ground out side

Text's  
~beeboo~  
BRENDON! - zayn  
ZAYN! - brendon  
NOT FUNNY! THEY WANT ME TO GO OFF GRID WITH LIAM!!!!!!!!! - zayn  
wait what? - brendon  
his manager just suggested to go off grid together and get to know each other, i don't want to Brendon - zayn  
tell him you don't want to - brendon  
but thats the the thing brendon i, i also ...... want to spend time with liam - zayn  
do u have a joint on yah? -brendon   
no - zayn  
what why? u allways have a joint on you it helps with your anxiety - brendon  
liam doesn't like weed - zayn  
u gave up dope for liam? - brendon  
uh. yeah i guess - zayn  
your so gone for liam- brendon  
i, don't want to be.... :( - zayn  
omg boy we need to chat i'm calling u - brendon

"Zayn we need to talk about your sexuality seriously, no more putting it off, and before you cut me off i know you don't want to talk about it but we have too, you obviously have a thing for liam which obviously means your gay or bi and i know for a fact you're not into girls or you would've actually fucked G. so i want you to just talk about it" Brendon spat out over the phone

"i......i don't want to be gay Brendon" Zayn sighed  
"why?"  
"i, i just....... i can't be Brendon, i just.... ugh fuck" zayn said hitting his head against the wall "it's just not fair! i didn't ask for this!"  
"i know you didn't zayn, it's ok, you like dick it's fine"  
"it's not" zayn whispered but brendon heard  
"why Zayn, Why are you so against the thought of yourself being gay if i could just-"  
"Because it's wrong" zayn cut him off  
"No it's not Zayn it's really not why do you think it's wrong?" Brendon asked  
"I'm such a dissapointment to my family and allah" Zayn sighed and started tearing up  
"to your family and allah?"  
"brendon, it's against my religion i'm already such a dissapointment to allah with all the fucking music videos i make and my addiction to tattoo's" Zayn said choking on his tears  
"Zayn you can be a gay muslim it's fine"  
"you know, if i came out my dad has the right to shoot me.." Zayn said quietly   
"Zayn..... That was back in the old days, your dad loves you he'd never-"  
"loves me?.." Zayn laughed and cut Brendon off  
"He's your dad of corse he loves you, Zayn"   
"Totaly my dad hates me for making music instead of doing something manly like boxing or something, he doesn't love me......he.... he use to beat me you know, tell me i was to weak, tell me i was pathetic" Zayn said tears silently running down his cheeks

"Zayn, i.... i didn't know i'm so sorry"  
"I don't want to be gay.... i'm so sick of pretending , i'm sick of contracts and sick to death of these fucking music videos! and i just i'm sick of my life it sucks" Zayn expressed   
"dude, take a breathe yeah?, look your gay, ok? theres nothing you can do about it but ecxept it, and remember 'Allah is Oft-forgiving and most Merciful' being gay shouldn't be a sin but you like dick, who cares, it's your desicion when you want to come out, but it's not your desision if your gay it's no ones but allah himself, if you were born gay you were meant to be gay even if you don't want to be, just except-"

Zayn hung up on him now tears streaming down his face, he wiped them away and tried taking a few deep breaths, he rubbed at his eyes trying to make them less puffy and walked back into the booth

"-No but honestly Harry is better at giving head well at least i think i mean i haven't had your big ass lips around my dick for like seven years" Louis laughed  
"oh your just byest i know i'm good at giving head" Liam said sassily  
"Maybe but like i love Harry but i will admit he's not the best at giving head but your no better but he can still make me -"  
"what the fuck?" Zayn asked blushing imagining Liam giving... nope no he was not he shook the image out of his head  
"hey zayn" Liam smiled "shit are you ok" he added jummping to his feet as he saw Zayn's puffy dog face  
"I'm fine what the fuck where you talking about?"  
"louis and i were disscussing who's better at giving head me or his boyfriend i hope you don't mind, sorry it's probably really disturbing as a straight guy imagining a guy blowing another guy" Liam laughed and itched his nose  
"Why do you do that?" Zayn asked  
"Do what?" Liam asked with a smile  
"that thing where you like...oh never mind"  
"oh ok" Liam said confused  
"So as i was saying before, u guys should go off the grid chill don't worry about anything and try to write lyrics"  
"I'd love that" liam smiled  
"ummm i don't know about this"  
"it's ok zayn you have time to decide we still have to write a song it's just a suggestion" liam patted zayn on the back "Are you sure you're ok?" Zayn hated Liam touching him he hated the way it made his heart race   
"Don't touch me" he tried to say coldly  
"shit sorry" Liam said backing away imediatly  
"i think i'm done with this session" Zayn said as he grabbed his backpack

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

 

" Honestly I think he's gay" Kahlia said sipping her tea  
" i don't think so" Liam frowned sarcasticly" sometimes i wish i knew what he was thinking though, he's cute when he's grummpy" liam itched his nose  
"Liam has heart eyes for zayn straight malik" Cameron teased eating a bit of a doughnut  
"i do not i just think he's cute"  
"yes you do your doing that thing where you itch your nose"  
"i hate how well you know me and he's just cute ok thats it"  
"next thing you know your having fantasies about you and him fucking" Kahlia said drinking more tea  
"lol" Cameron smirked  
" you know i have to go off grid with him" Liam sighed "i don't think he likes me"  
"what do you mean?" Cameron asked  
"I'm always trying to make him smile yet he still won't open up you know he was sweet the first day i could tell he was just trying to make me fuck off even though he actually wanted me to be there but now he doesn't talk anymore really and he won't even sit next to me" Liam sighed "maybe its his anxiety?"

"yeah he must be hiding something" cameron said eating the rest of her doughnut  
"i'm telling you now! he's gay or bi and he's trying to cover it up" kahlia said slamming her empty takeawy cup on the table  
"no way" Liam laughed "you saw him when he was with gigi"   
"and you also saw all the #Zigi is fake accounts" kahlia said " i bet you one million dollars he's gay"   
"fine it's a bet!" liam smirked confidently and shook her hand  
"now i hope he's straight i don't want to know what kahli would do with one million bucks" they all laughed

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"what i don't understand is how you like his accent it's so fucking annoying" Zayn mumbled lighting a ciggarette  
"what? i think the irish accent is lit" Amy giggled   
"god, woman" he laughed  
"what do you think about liam?" Amy asked  
"i don't know, he's nice i guess" Zayn smiled then sighed " i think i should tell you something" Amy looked confused  
"yeah?" she asked Zayn took a deep breath he had no clue how to tell her but he'd just go for it   
"i'm gay" he sighed, and she smiled  
"thankyou for trusting me" she said in response  
"what do you mean?" he asked itching his eye  
" i've known for a bit now, Zayn. i mean i've know you since high school we're really close and you think i wouldn't notice" she laughed" It's okay seriously but i was waiting for you to come out i assumed it was one of those things you didn't want many people to know but you telling me proves you trust me because i know for a fact you haven't told Niall" her smile widened "it means a lot" she hugged him " and trust me it's fine ok?"  
"ok" he whispered into the hug


	5. New Management

Texts  
~Big Bossy Shazza~  
Zayn, it's been a fun ride, but unfortunatly our contract has ended so my time with you has now ended your getting a new manager from LT records good luck with everything , hope you do great on the new collab - s- sharron  
What? LT records who are they? - zayn  
shaz? - zayn  
umm.... ok then - zayn  
can u at least explain - zayn  
no? - zayn  
ummm - zayn  
???? - zayn

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"Do you wan't any?" Louis asked pouring a glass of wine for him and Harry  
"Red or white?" Liam asked  
"White"   
"I'm good thanks" Liam smiled "you and your exspensive wine"  
"says you Mr. Gucci" louis laughed  
"hey! I'm a fashion addict, and Gucci make some lit fashion" he said pulling at the current Gucci jumper that he was wearing, which made Harry laugh  
"So.... off the grid with Zayn, how yah feeling?" Louis asked  
"Fine i guess...... i wanna fuck him not gonna lie" they all laughed "but he's straight as fuck, rip"  
"oh so sad" Harry frowned then laughed  
"do you think zayn will come" Louis asked  
"to be honest i have no clue" liam responded

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

 

Texts  
~BeeBoo~  
hey zayn please call me back (-1 day) - brendon  
Zayn! (-1 day) - brendon  
Zayn, being gay isn't as bad as you think ( - 9 h) - brendon  
zayn u need to talk about this (- 8h) - brendon   
Zayn!!!! what happens if you get a boner from looking at liam while your at work? (-4h) - brendon  
we need to talk about these things ( -4h) - brendon  
What if you come out and you don't even know how to fuck safely (-2h) - brendon  
zaaaaaaaaayn!!!! (-2h) - brendon  
look i understand you don't want to be gay, i know seriously just answer me i'm worried (-1h)  
please zayn at least tell me you're ok - brendon  
ha! i know you've seen these now! answer me you bitch! - brendon  
fuck off - zayn  
no! zayn we need to talk about things ok your gay you like dick, u'll wanna suck dick sooner or later and then you'll want dick up in ya and we need to talk about your mental health it's not good bottling up your emotions - brendon  
i said fuck off - zayn

Zayn threw his phone across the room then sighed "i want to die" he said submerging into the couch

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"Well...... why don't you go off grid on friday?" Louis asked  
"nah i don't know" Liam replied  
"ok then go off grid thursday" Louis said with a cocky smile "thats not a suggestion thats an order from your manager"  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU DID NOT HARRY!" harry smiled "do you seriously have to play pillowtalk and remind me how straight he is, and fine thursday it is"  
"it's on shuffle" Harry laughed "my enemy my ally" he sang along  
"ugh..." 

 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

the next dad Zayn really didn't feel like going to that stupid recording studio and seeing Liam's stupid pretty face and those fucking eyes,and that smile that stupid fucking smile but on the inside zayn was dying to see liams smile again so he got out of bed  
\------------------------------------------

Zayn walked into the studio booth and sat down in the corner of the room   
"hello Zayn" liam waved  
"hi" Zayn said coldly and grabbed his pad and pen, he didn't want to treat Liam like this but it's what his head told him to do so he wouldn't get too close  
"how are yah?" he asked with a smile, what was Zayn meant to say i'm depressed as fuck because i'm gay and my family and allah hate me and i told my best friend to fuck off because he wouldn't ditch the subject oh and i'm insanly in love with you and your fucking smile  
"fine" Zayn didn't look up from his page "you?"  
"great" Zayn didn't have to look up to know Liam was smilling like the sun for actually getting a resonse from him

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"hello boys" Louis said as he causually walked in and sat next to Liam  
"hey" liam greeted him back as Zayn mumbled a simple hi  
"so thursday eh?" Louis said and Zayn looked up for the first time today and Liam was drowning in his beautiful eyes he loved his eyes, and his eyelashes  
"tommorow? what's tommorrow?" Zayn asked  
"Liam!" louis playfully punched his arm "you didn't even tell Zayn you little shit"  
"Tell me what?"  
"we get to go off grid tommorrow" Liam smiled  
"we... what!?"  
"umm get to go off grid" liam repeated himself

"umm... no i don't think so!" Zayn said as he looked around the room and mumbled to himself  
"please don't have a panick attack" Liam said worried  
"i...i,i can't tommorrow, why...tommorrow, fuck!"   
"have you got something on tommorrow?" liam asked standing up getting ready to comfort Zayn who obviously didn't like change

"no , i , i just..... i can't i'm not ready"  
"you kinda have to" Louis said  
"i,i.... i wanna talk to my manager" Zayn stumbled over his words  
"Zayn, please calm down it's ok" Liam said now squatting by Zayn he wanted to touch his shoulder and tell him it would all be fine he wanted to pull him into a hug and learn what was wrong listen to his deepest darkest fears Liam could listen to zayn's voice all day listen to his accent watch his lips and his eyes... liam get a hold of yourself   
"if you wan't to talk to your manager you can" Louis laughed  
"Louis Don't Fucking laugh at ZAYN!" Liam yellled "He's starting to have a panick attack" Liam didn't care if zayn didn't want to be touched he put his hand on Zayn's shoulder  
"No seriously he can i'm standing right here"  
"your not my manager......i , i w-want sharron i need to talk to her.... i,i .. i can't do this.." Zayn said now visably shaking  
"Zayn, breathe it's ok we'll talk to sharron ok?"  
"No need" louis smiled "He's been signed over to LT records"  
"h,how did you know" Zayn asked weakly  
"I am LT records" Louis laughed  
"Louis can you stop fucking talking.... please Zayn is on the verge of a full on panic attack and your making it worse" Liam wanted to hug Zayn as he saw a tear run down his cheek

"i,i....no i don't want to be.... i don't want to be!" Zayn yelled   
"Zayn, please calm down it's ok"  
"STOP!" Zayn yelled "STOP TOUCHING ME!" Liam backed away imediatly and Zayn brang his knees up to his face  
"Shit, I'm sorry Zayn, i should of asked for permission, you want me to fuck off" liam smirked  
"no" Zayn said scarcly audible  
"No?" Liam asked he must have misheard  
"no..." Zayn sighed trying to catch his breath  
"Hey Zayn?" Liam asked and Louis looked at him confused  
"what?" Zayn said trying to pull himself together  
"Do you give a mother fuck?" Liam smiled and Zayn giggled   
"are you serious" he said smiling  
"yes do you give a mother fuck?" Liam smilled and Zayn looked up at him smilling, Liam was blown away he had such a beutiful smile he had perfect teeth perfect lips he was just perfect in everysingle way, god liam was love drunk even if he didn't want to admitt it  
"no?" Zayn finally answered the question "or yes, to be honest i don't know what to say to that question"  
"well then another question?"  
"yeah?"  
"Are you ok?"   
"i think so.."  
"are you breathing?"   
"yes"   
"ok good, now please don't freak out again meet us here tommorrow at 9am an uber will take us to a camp site where we can chill for a few day's just me and you, Louis won't be there to annoy us, you don't have to do anything you don't want to just write lyrics thats all ok?" liam said smilling he looked at Louis who simply gave him a thumbs up. Zayn took a deep breath  
"okay." he exhaled


	6. The Drive

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

Zayn wanted to text Amy to talk about Liam but it was way to early she'd be asleep untill 12-ish Zayn laughed at himself as he began packing clothes, he had no clue where they were going camping but he packed mostly warm clothes because it get's frezzing at night when your in a tent he also packed smokes he gave up weed for liam but he needed somekind of release he packed his sketch book and his favourite note pad and a pen, 

he then looked at Lilo   
"I'm gonna miss you alot Lilo" he said picking her up and pulling her into his chest "I wish i could bring you with me" he kissed her head " i love you" he said putting her down she circled in and out of his legs her tail curling round him, he smiled and bent down to pat her again "bye Lilo see you soon"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV  
"Zayn! you came!" Liam smiled not exspecting Zayn to actually show up  
"yeah, I miss my cat though" Zayn looked at the ground  
"awww you have a cat? what's it's name?" If Zayn liked cats Liam would buy a million kittens just to see Zayn smile  
" Her name is Lilo" Zayn smiled and Liam Died on the inside, why was he so gone for Zayn?....  
"Lilo? thats adorable, she must be the cutest"  
"yeah, she is, she's always there for me you know like when i ......" Zayn cut himself off "she's lovely" Liam smiled  
"is that all you brang?" Liam asked pointing at Zayn's backpack  
"uh yeah, it was just a couple days right?" Zayn asked nervously  
"yes don't worry i'm sure it will be fine, if u need to borrow anything i always have spares" Liam smiled   
"oh.....um ok i'm sure i'll be fine" Zayn looked at the ground  
"Are you nervous?" Liam asked opening the door for him  
"a little" Zayn said quietly then hopped in the SUV "god i sound dumb eh?" Zayn said with a laugh "ugh it's just a fucking camping trip and i'm trembling like a goat" Zayn's laugh continued through the sentence, Zayn's laugh was the cutest thing liam had ever heard  
"It's fine you don't even know me and now your suddenly exspected to basically live with me for a few days" Liam explained "Don't be scared be yourself, and laugh more i like it" Liam smiled  
"please stop smiling i want to punch that per- um... mouth of yours" Zayn studdered   
"I think that's going to be impossible with you around" Liam smiled as big as he could  
"wait what? me?....um ok" Zayn said and looked out the window, shit liam don't flirt with Zayn he's straight when are you going to get that through your head "wait? was that?... no did you just? you just like we just, oh my god, we just flirted!" Zayn said aloud "What the fuck Payne?" and we're back to last name status fuck! why couldn't liam keep his gob shut  
"ummm.... i, i don't know"   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

after an hour of silence and Liam watching Zayn siletly writing incoherent things and drawing small doodles, Liam was bored  
"what cha drawing?" Liam asked   
"nothing" Zayn mumbled and shoved the note pad back into his bag  
"So quiet" Liam said putting his hands in his lap  
" i like the quiet" Zayn remarked looking out the window  
"i'm sorry" Liam said and Zayn looked at him confused "for like....flirting with you....earlier it was an accident, i'm sorry, it's just.... oh don't worry"   
"umm.... ok but like... i kinda flirted with you too i thought i was just being friendly but then you said....you know and like... i don't know" Zayn said and pushed his faded blue hair behind his ear "i don't know" he said looking out the window again  
"well, we're here" Liam smiled   
"really?" Zayn asked  
"no, another hour" Liam laughed and zayn bit his lip  
"very funny" Zayn smiled to the window

"what are you thinking?" Liam asked as Zayn once again bit his lip and pushed his hair back "the zoo?" Liam laughed  
"no...... miss Lilo" Zayn said quietly  
"do you have a picture of her?" Liam wanted to know what his child looked like.. wait what no wait eww no it was Zayn's child not his or theirs just Zayn's  
"This is her" Zayn said holding his phone towards liam, the screen was cracked he knew zayn had more money than him why not fix it or get a new one  
"She's beautiful" but the man next to her is even more beautiful stunning just look at that jawline and those eyes Liam smiled "i want to meet her!" Liam said out of the blue  
"oh um.... i guess i could bring her to work one day i mean we have 6 months to work on this track eh?"  
"are you canadian?" Liam asked "i thought you were brittish" Zayn laughed  
"no but my friend.... my, my... person that i know, went to live in canada for a few months for a tour , came back saying eh, guess i got it from him"   
"tour, he a singer?" Liam asked  
"uh yeah, Brendon Urie from Panic! at the Disco"   
"Oh yeah panic is good, you guys not friends anymore or something..... sorry i shouldn't ask thats rude" Liam corrected himself so he wouldn't offend Zayn  
"it's complicated" Zayn sighed  
"sounds like my sex life" Liam laughed and Zayn ignored Liam's T.M.I joke and smiled  
"we're finally here!" Zayn said happily as the SUV came to a stop


	7. Staring Isn't A Crime

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{} Zayn's POV

Zayn began un packing the SUV that had driven them here only to find louis only packed one tent  
"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Zayn yelled there was no way he was sleeping with liam no fucking way  
"what? is everything ok? Liam asked while getting wood to make a fire  
"Am i aloud to punch 'our' manager he only packed one tent the fucker!" Zayn yelled back to Liam who silently blushed   
"If you punch him he'll punch you back" Liam laughed "he's weird like that, but are you being serious?"  
"yes, ONE FUCKING TENT!" Zayn yelled and Liam giggled in the background "What's so funny Payne?" Zayn hated to admitt it but he loved liams laugh he could listen to it for the rest of his life  
"If i told you, you'd kill me" Liam itched his nose  
"Tell me"  
"no"  
"Payne! tell me"  
"no" Liam smirked  
"Fucking tell me!"  
"Call me daddy" Liam laughed trying to be serious  
"what the fuck?" Zayn laughed then began turning crimson  
"you heard me" Liam tried not to smile  
"tell me already payne!" Zayn said trying not to smile either  
"nope"  
"TELL ME!!!!!!"   
"sorry what did you say?" Liam smiled cheekily  
"please!"  
"sorry what was that?" Liam laughed  
"Please daddy" Zayn wanted to die he did not, this had to be the most embaracing thing he had ever done  
"nah i'm good" Liam tried not to laugh, he itched his nose and turned around to get more fire wood

"you little shit!" Zayn heard Liams laugh echo through the trees, well this was a conversation he'd never forget he was sure that when ever he could liam would bring up that Zayn called him daddy. "i hate you payne!" Zayn yelled when Liam came back with more wood Liam simply smiled and said  
"hate you too baby" then Liam looked a bit anxious  
"Baby?"   
"sorry" Liam said looking at the ground  
"are you going to tell me what you were laughing about earlier... i mean.... i did call you daddy, Daddy" Zayn snickered  
"definatly not now!"  
"why?" zayn asked "sorry i meant, Why daddy?" Liam laughed   
"because"   
"please daddy" Zayn was siletly begging himself to stop but it was just the best feeling ever  
"ugh... fine... i was laughing cause your...kinda... you know, cute ...whenyourangry" Zayn blushed liam just called him cute "And please stop calling me daddy before I cum myself" oh my god Liam did not! he did not! oh my god! " i mean....shit!" Zayn laughed "sorry god, the shit that flys out of my mouth sometimes" Liam laughed

"well set up the tent then!" Zayn threw the tent kit at him trying to just move on from this awkward conversation instead of helping Zayn decided to firstly check out liam when he bent over and then message Amy and Niall in their group chat

Text's   
~My Cunt's~  
hey - Zayn  
heeeeeeeey sexy - Niall  
sometimes i seriously wonder if you two are ok - Amy  
lol - zayn  
what's up - amy  
being off grid with liam is weird - zayn  
i can imagine you don't even know him - niall  
how wierd wanna talk about "it"? - amy  
just wait a sec - zayn  
ok - niall  
sure - amy

Texts  
~The C.O.D Queen~  
can we call "it" something else i hate the word "it" - zayn  
sure it can be kenny - amy  
why kenny - zayn  
idk i love code names what are you doing atm how's kenny? - amy  
kenny made me check out liam's butt, but kenny ain't wrong its a good butt - zayn  
lmao u checked him out!!! thats adorable ( i love this code word) - amy  
it's not i hate kenny (tbh me too) - zayn  
rip kenny your gonna have to learn to live with kenny eventually - amy  
i still hate kenny, kenny can get fucked - zayn  
for kenny to get fucked you'd have to get fucked lol - amy  
true ugh see why i hate kenny! - zayn  
lol yeah - amy  
ok back to the gc - zayn

Texts  
~My Cunts~  
am back - zayn  
lol rip kenny - amy  
lol - zayn  
who's kenny - niall  
what do you mean? - zayn  
who's kenny!! - niall  
kenny? doesn't ring a bell - amy  
oh i think he mean's what is kenny - zayn  
oh yeah kenny doesn't exsist - amy  
why are my friends so weird? - niall  
so... what is kenny? - niall  
imaginary - amy  
i wish - zayn  
i'm so confused - niall  
omg kenny is now telling me to look at liam - zayn  
OH NO DON'T LISTEN TO KENNY!!!!! - niall  
lol - amy  
wtf even is kenny - niall  
a pain in the butt - zayn  
a payne - amy  
ewww don't - zayn  
sorry i'll try not to be too much of a payne - amy  
i hate you and kenny! - zayn  
I'M SO FUCKING CONFUSED!!!! - niall  
thats the point ;) - amy  
kenny say's he loves liam's smile and wants to hear liams laugh for the rest of his life R.I.P me - zayn  
thats the cutest thing ever i love kenny - amy  
is kenny liam's bf? - niall  
no - amy  
haha liam is single otherwise maybe kenny would shut up! - zayn  
lol igtg Liam wants me to help him set up camp instead of just sitting here texting y'all - zayn  
bye - amy  
who the fuck is kenny just tell me - niall  
your welcm niall - zayn

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

the light from the fire flickered in Zayn's eyes as he wrote on his pad of paper Liam was starring at his eye's they were so beautiful,he looked so great, wearing a cap with his pale faded blue hair spiking out the front and a versace hoodie which suited him so well he was still wearing skinney jeans but liam like that he was different.

"you're starring" Zayn said and Liam snapped out of his thoughts  
"sorry i didn't realize starring was a crime" Liam replied cheekily  
"it isn't" Zayn said and returned to whatever he was doing  
"what cha doing?"  
"My job" Zayn replied coldly  
"you have lyrics!!!! can i read them?"  
"no"  
"oh ok"  
"I think I'm going to bed now"   
"Don't go!"  
"why?"  
"i don't want to be a loner" liam smiled  
"fuck you Liam" Zayn said and went to the tent   
"wait what i'm so confused" he said even though he knew Zayn wouldn't hear him

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

Zayn woke up and there literally wasn't a bone in his body that wasn't acheing and that is the one reason he hated camping he rubbed his eyes and sat up only to find Liam peacefully sleeping next to him with out a shirt, are you kidding me Liam with out a fucking shirt! Liam blinked a few times before he and Zayn were staring at each other, Zayn didn't even know how to react he just looked liam up and down then bit his lip looking at Liams abs

"did you just!, oh my god you did.."  
"shut the fuck up! i did not" Zayn cut him off  
"Zayn you just..." Zayn put his hand of Liams mouth  
"I said shut up Liam!, i don't want to hear it..." Zayn yelled "seriously just shut up please" Zayn sighed looking at the ground and removing his hand  
"Zayn... "  
"can you..."   
"sure " Liam said putting on a shirt, Liam then left the tent to give Zayn space,   
Zayn then realised he had a fucking boner from Liams stupid fucking body.  
"Are you kidding me kenny" Zayn said looking at his dick "fuck you kenny"

Texts  
~beeboo~  
. I'm sorry, i love you i was dumb, i need help - zayn  
. i forgive you finding out your gay is a hard thing excepting it is even harder, what's up? - brendon  
. i'm with liam!, and i think i'm going to have a panic attack and i have a boner and no weed! - zayn  
. shit, ciggies? wait u have a boner didn't realise Liam was that hot- brendon  
. you should see him when he's just woken up and is like not wearing a shirt and i have no ciggies i left them in the fucking car which would be back in LA by now- zayn  
. I'm telling you now you need weed! - brendon  
. oh you think i don't know that i hate kenny - zayn  
. who tf is kenny, not our kenny? - brendon  
. no kenny is what me and amy decided to lable my sexuality - zayn  
. so u told amy... lmao kenny, what so ur kenny? - brendon  
. yeah i told amy i trust her and yes i'm kenny and i hate him very much - zayn  
.lol - brendon  
. it's not funny - zayn  
. lol? - brendon  
. Liam's being sweet tho like he leaves me alone when i want space - zayn  
. maybe, i think he may have an idea of what is going on if he's letting you make the decisions he sounds verry sweet though - brendon  
. he is, he tried comforting me when i was having a panic attack but he touched me you know i don't like being touched so i kinda freaked out but like weirdly he respects my boundries - zayn  
. thats a good thing - brendon

Zayn put down his phone and thankgod his boner had gone away naturally, he walked outside of the tent and saw liam sitting on an old log, he looked like a fucking model on that fucking log just sitting there casually, god!

"Sorry" Zayn said walking up to Liam  
"What for?, for being a dick or checking me out?" Liam seemed angry, why was he angry he was allways so nice, God Zayn had really fucked up  
"both i guess" Zayn shurgged and looked at the ground  
"I don't understand you Zayn"  
"what the fuck do you mean by that?" Zayn answered now sounding as angry as Liam  
"Your such a dick! Like all the time, even when i try to be nice to you, and i'm just I fucking hate it because you'll then be all flirtasious and cheeky, it's fucked Zayn"


	8. Cutie

Zayn's POV   
"i know" Zayn said starring at the ground  
"are you going to explain yourself then" Liam growled   
"i, i don't know" Zayn scrathed his head trying not to let the tears out  
"you don't know? You Don't Fucking Know! what kind of explanation is that Malik?" Zayn couldn't handle this he just wanted to ball his eyes out while cuddling into Liam's chest but that wasn't happening anytime soon  
"Please......... don't yell at me" Zayn said even though he knew he deserved the yelling  
"Why Zayn, If you haven't seen you're really fucking with my head at the moment" Zayn turned around and began wandering off "And where the fuck are you going?!"  
"for a walk" Zayn said tears now falling down his face  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Zayn walked for a bit, and found a nice tree he climbed it, sat in it and listened to the birds having their conversations it seemed to calm him down a little, Zayn was so tired of hiding everything he wished he could just be a normal lad who had normal desires, he was so sick of being so soft for Liam and his stupid fucking eyes Zayn grabbed out his note pad.

:I fell into your brown eyes.... must have been so blind, i don't want to talk about it, i just want to hold your hand: he wrote on the paper 

Zayn was such a fool for Liam why couldn't he just get over him he was just a boy why did zayn have to be into boys he sighed

:Say it first, I need to hear, Say those words if i'm all that you desire promise there'll be fire  
come on baby, do your worst, i'll promise to take it higher:

"your such a fool for him listen to these fucking lyrics they're so fucking corny" Zayn scrunched up the paper and threw it onto the forest floor

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

Texts  
~My Twinnies~  
you were right he's a dick! - liam  
i knew it! - cameron  
how so? did you mean to say "you were right.....god his dick".... is it big XD - kahlia  
not funny kahlia - liam  
why do you suddenly think he's a dick tho - cameron  
probably because i'm so gone for him and he's strait and i'm just mad at myself - liam  
Someone has a crushywush - kahlia  
SHUT THE FUCK UP! - liam  
did he do anything? - cameron  
omg he checked me out this-morning - liam  
WHAT!? - cameron  
yeah he was bitting his lip while starring at my abs do you think there's a posibility he's bi? - liam  
maybe - cameron  
yes! suck his dick - kahlia  
will you ever stop - liam  
no - kahlia  
he's actually kind of a dick tho - liam  
hmm? - cameron  
he said fuck you to me in the coldest tone i'd ever heard and i was trying to talk to him about it and he just walked off - liam  
oh rip - kahlia  
really?he sounds like a silly guy to be falling for- cameron  
yeah... he's not back yet tho and its starting to get dark and we're in the middle of no where, i hope he's not lost - liam  
your heart is bigger than it needs to be - cameron  
is that a compliment or.... - liam  
both i guess - cameron  
igtg - kahlia  
where u going ? - liam  
two words : CHIKEN NUGGETS! - kahlia  
that was two words and an exclamation mark XD - liam  
.... -_- bye btw i have a race comming up you better come - kahlia  
good bye my dear sister - cameron  
fine i'll go, maybe i should go too and hopefully zayn comes back i don't want him to get lost - liam  
~Cameron set your nickname to : LIAM'S HEART IS TOO BIG!!!!!~  
thanks? - liam

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

 

It was starting to get dark, Zayn didn't really want to go back to camp, to be honest he'd rather stay out here and get eaten by wolves or something but he climbed down the tree anyway and started walking back.  
\------------------------------------

"Shit, Zayn I was getting worried" Liam said with a sigh of releif "I'm sorry i shouldn't of yelled at you, how's your anxiety going?"  
"i don't know" Zayn whispered "I'm sorry for fucking with your head and being a dick" he added scarcly audible  
"I know you are"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

if only Zayn did like to be touched Liam would of hugged the breath out of that tiny body  
"No you don't" Zayn whispered again  
" I do Zayn, You have anxiety and you can't deal with some situations, I know you're sorry" Liam wanted to pull Zayn into his arms and hold him as tightly as humanly possible  
"o-ok" Zayn looked at the ground exsposing his beautiful lashes "I'm going to go to bed now"  
"ok zayn" Liam tried smilling, but Zayn didn't see he just turned around and went to the tent, but Zayn left his backpack out Liam looked at it he knew he shouldn't but he really wanted to look at Zayn's note pad since he's always doing something on it Liam grabbed the bag and opened it, he walked to the camp fire for some light, as he flipped the pages

i've waited paitently though time is moving slow, i've always wondered if you could see,   
and i wanted you to know that,   
you're the one, designed for me... a distant stranger that i will complete   
i know you're out there, we're meant to be  
so keep your head down and make it to me

"wow" Liam said into the night

Give me love, like him  
Cause lately i've been waking up alone  
what even is this Zayn!!!! ahhhhhh

no i just want to hold you!  
give a little time to me or burn this out  
we'll play hide and seek to turn this around   
All i want is the taste that your lips alow

"shit, zayn can actually write !!!"

i don't care if it hurts  
i'll pay my weight in blood  
to feel my nerves wake up

so love me now  
or let me go  
let me feel these highs and lows before the doors to my heart close  
touch me someone  
i'm to young to feel so numb numb numb numb  
you could be the one to  
make me feel something, something  
show me that i'm human

"shit, man" Liam spoke to the night and fire as he flipped the page

hey! beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful angel  
love your imperfections every angle  
tommorrow comes and goes before you know  
so i just had to let you know

the way that gucci look on you amazing  
but nothing can compare to when your naked

"hmm, i know i look good in gucci but zayn wow thanks for the compliment" Liam laughed at his own joke before flipping the next page

lover come over look what i've done  
i've been alone so long i feel like i'm on the run  
lover come over kick up the dust  
i got a secret starting to rust

he she said i'm looking like a bad man smooth criminal  
she said my spirit doesn't move like it did before  
she said that i don't look like me no more no more  
i said i'm just tired  
she said i'm just high  
i said i saw you in the water  
and i said i saw you in the water

"wow Zayn why do you hide this from me its actually so amazing" Liam once again spoke into the night

i'm just not sure my heart is worth it  
and yours is beating double time  
deep down you no i ain't even worth it  
it's not enough bade all i do is make you cry

like oh-o-o oh-o-o  
i know-o  
i do this everytime  
like oh-o-o   
i know-o  
that i just got to say whats on my mind

you deserve better better, better than me  
i might be what you want but not what you need  
your better better than you even realize  
you deserve better better, better than me  
might be what you want but i want you to see your better off with out me in your life

and i hope you find somebody else  
oh fuck this!

"you should stop invading zayn's privacy Liam" he spoke to himself, then flipped the next page to find a few random doodles one was funky writing that said can we get famili famili famili familiar "intresting he likes my song" he said looking at another sketch of what seemed to be a cat wearing a batman costume, Liam smiled to himself "thats adorable" Liam flipped to an empty page and wrote you know what Zayn, your too cute :P 

Liam looked at what he wrote god thats so dumb he ripped the page out and threw it into the fire, he put the note pad back in zayn's backpack and just stared into the night


	9. Wait, what?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

Zayn woke up only to not find Liam at all, Zayn wondered where Liam was and why he hadn't slept in the tent maybe he woke up early or something. Zayn grabbed his singlet and a beanie and walked out of the tent. he then saw Liam sleeping next to the fire curled up in his gucci jumper, he looked adorable curled up against the log facing the warm fire

Zayn sat down on the log Liam was so adorably placed next too, and grabbed his phone he couldn't help but take a photo of how adorable liam looked sleeping, he then decided to text Amy

Texts  
~The C.O.D Queen~  
hello - Zayn  
hellllllllllllllo zayn! took you long enough how's liiiiiiiiiiiiiam - Amy  
adorable ;) - Zayn  
wait what? - Amy  
~Zayn sent a photo~  
awww - Amy  
yeah he's cute, ugh i hate how soft i am for him how's NIEEEEEEEEEEEIALL- Zayn  
hot like duh - Amy  
haha - Zayn  
tbh i think we may be dating :/ - Amy  
Dating? - zayn  
we kissed - Amy  
WHAT! - zayn  
i'm in his bed - Amy  
WAIT! GO BACK WHAAT IN THE FUCK HAPPENED!!!!!??? - zayn  
i don't know we were at his house playing c.o.d and when i won "again" we were joking around and he kissed me - Amy  
AND NOW YOUR IN HIS BED! - Zayn  
i'm not naked i think we just cuddled and maybe made out he's had the hotts for me for ages but didn't want to say anything because of you and making it awkward or what ever - Amy  
oh ok i'm going to wake Liam up now - zayn  
ok :) Niall is annoying me now anyway - Amy  
how? - zayn  
with kisses eww - Amy  
eww you guys are going to be so cute i'm going to want to puke XD love yah tho - zayn  
love yah too cya boo - Amy  
haha bye tell niell i said hi ho too - zayn  
he said heyyy daddy then attacked me lol cya - Amy

Zayn looked down at Liam and smiled to himself  
"Liam" Zayn nugged his arm and Liam groaned then mubled incohernt things "Liam wake up!"   
"i'm up, i'm up" Liam said sitting up Zayn gave him a minute to wake up fully  
"Why'd you sleep out here?"  
"i don't know i thought you needed space and i was just out here and i guess i fell asleep eventually" Liam said rubbing his eye  
"that's sweet but i won't bite Liam, sleeping outside is dangerous out here"  
"it's not that dangerous i mean, i'm alive aren't i?" Liam giggled why did zayn love Liam's laugh so much   
"it is dangerous Liam" Zayn reassured him, and Liam smiled he was a sucker for Liam's smile and the way his nose crinkled you know what zayn was just going to say it he couldn't hide it anymore it was stupid, he'd just say it and see if Liam cared, what if Liam hated him afterward? what if Liam told everyone? can he even trust..

"I'm gay" Zayn said cutting off his train of thoughts, Liam's jaw droped and he just gaped at him "what?"  
"Nice joke" Liam laughed, the realised Zayn wasn't joking "wait your serious?"  
"uh... yeah i guess" Zayn said scratching his head in confusion  
"what do you mean your gay look at you i mean like....just....uh....wait what?"  
"I mean i'm gay" Zayn looked at the ground this was a stupid idea he should of kept his mouth shut  
" oh my god you are serious" Zayn just nodded in responce and grabbed his phone "damn now i owe kahlia a million bucks" Liam whispered quietly

Text  
~beeboo~  
I told liam - zayn  
told him??? - brendon  
that i'm gay - zayn  
YOU WHAT!!!!!!! - brendon  
~brendon sent a gif~

"wait Zayn.... is that like why.... your so....... like you keep to yourself.... is that cause your still in the closet?" Liam asked now standing obviously still in shock  
"yeah i guess so..."

yeah i told liam - zayn  
we're talking at the moment - zayn  
why are you texting me then? if ur finally out of the closet suck his dick or something - brendon  
omg are u serious????!!!! - zayn  
yes - brendon

"Who you texting?" Liam asked as he sat down next to Zayn finally moving on from the subject  
"My frwiend" Zayn said in a silly tone  
"Oh ok"

sometimes i wonder why i'm friends with you bre - zayn  
oh you love me - brendon  
i wish i didnt XD - zayn  
wait! do you even know how to suck dick? - brendon  
i am not having this conversation! - zayn   
you will one day - brendon  
LIAM IS SITTING NEXT TO ME AND YOU'RE ASKING IF I KNOW HOW TO GIVE HEAD!?- zayn  
yes - brendon  
omg! - zayn  
lol don't get hard! - brendon  
i will punch you next time i see you! - zayn  
no you won't you'll just forget - brendon  
the fact that you know me so well scares me - zayn

"so do you like wanna talk about it, i mean like being gay...and.......stuff" Liam said returning to the subject  
"umm... i don't know"   
"why did you tell me?"  
"i don't know, trusted you i guess" Zayn said then remembering he had a great friend who he should tell too

Texts  
~NIEEEEL~  
~zayn changed Niall Horan's nickname too "Baby Daddy"~  
~Baby Daddy changed Zayn Malik's nickname too "sexy cunt"~  
ok now we've had a joke, can i tell you someting serious ? - sexy cunt  
sure - baby daddy  
i'm gay - sexy cunt  
tbh i knew it - baby daddy  
oh yeah right how would you of known - sexy cunt  
the way you acted about having to work with liam and "kenny" i figured it out eventually - baby daddy  
oh... lol - sexy cunt  
i figured i'd let you tell me when u wanted too - baby daddy  
thanks?? - sexy cunt  
you're welcm - baby daddy


	10. Kenny

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"i don't want to be rude but are you positive, or are you just saying that so i look like a dick for yelling at you?" Liam asked he still wasn't very sure he understood what he was hearing maybe he was just to happy for his brain to function properly, Zayn was gay? Zayn trusted Liam, what the hell was happening

" no i'm being honest, i'm gay" Zayn sighed "not that i want to be"  
"it's ok Zayn, thankyou for trusting me, it's not a bad thing to be gay, it's nice to know though" Liam said wiggling his eyebrows then laughed his arse off  
"oh is it now" Zayn laughed then started texting again  
"you text alot" Liam said looking at Zayn  
"i have alot of friends" Zayn smirked  
"oh do you now?" Liam laughed "so who you texting now?"  
"My best friend Amy, we've been friends since high school" Zayn smiled  
"so who were you texting before"  
"My baby daddy Niall" Liam felt his heart fall out of his chest, Zayn was taken of corse he was taken i mean look at him and his fucking hair   
"Baby daddy?" Liam asked with a sigh and looked at the ground  
"Oh yeah lol thats just a stupid nickname we've been friends since like forever well not that long i've been friends with Amy longer Niall's cool though" Zayn smiled and Liams heart climbed back into his chest and regained consciousness  
"oh" Liam smiled and Zayn began Laughing 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"why are you Laughing?" Liam asked smiling   
"cause kenny!" Zayn replied standing up  
"where are you going?"   
"fire's to hot" Zayn shrugged  
"so...kenny?" Liam asked  
"yup kenny" Zayn Laughed walking to a tree and leaning against it  
"hmmm,who's kenny? is he cute?" Liam asked also moving away from the hot fire  
"he thinks he's pretty decent" Zayn smirked, eww what the fuck was he doing?   
"intresting" Liam said getting closer  
"Kenny like's calling you daddy" shut up! shut up! shut up! shut the fuck up Zayn!   
"Is that so?" Liam said moving closer so that their noses were almost touching  
"you turn kenny on..." Zayn didn't even know what he was saying anymore  
"hmm i wonder who this kenny is" Liam said looking down into Zayn's eyes putting his hands on Zayns hips  
"ok ok kenny like's but... Zayn doesn't, please back off" Liam backed away at the word doesn't and just stood there

 

"sorry" Liam looked at the ground "you only just came out, if it's too much i understand" Liam held his hands looking at the ground  
"you don't need to apologise Liam, it's just.......i don't know"  
"it's too much i know...... i'm sorry it's just..ugh.... your so fucking hot Zayn" Liam had just said that what the fuck, was Liam high because Zayn was definatly not hot  
"w-what?...."   
"what? what?"  
"you think i'm hot and cute eh?" Zayn what are you doing, you are most definatly not flirting with Liam again  
"yeah" Liam smirked  
"hmmmm says you" Zayn Laughed  
"what do you mean by that?"  
"what do you think i mean?" Zayn smirked  
"i think you basically just called me hot aswell, eh?" Liam laughed   
"fuck, your so hot, and your abs Liam, who gave you the right?" Zayn licked his lips eww no he did not why was Zayn acting like this  
"oh so you speak fan-language?" Liam asked with a laugh  
"yesss" Zayn laughed  
"hmmmm?" Liam smirked   
"i mean....i don't know. I need help" Zayn laughed scratching his head "hey? would you wanna help me dye my hair?" Zayn asked he didn't know why he had asked but it was to late to take it back "like now because i'm bored and my hair is basically white"  
"um....sure what coulor?"  
"Pink!, i think thats the coulor i brang with me" Zayn said walking to the tent to grab his backpack then fumbling through it "yeah pink!" Zayn said holding it up god what was he thinking why did he have to ask that was such a stupid idea, zayn could do his hair himself why did he have to ask liam to help  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"because I don't want to get dye on me" Liam said taking off his jumper"I don't really want a hot pink Gucci jumper" he laughed  
"What if you get dye on me?" Zayn asked in the cutest way, Liam couldn't help it he just tugged at zayn's singlet, Zayn lifted his arms and Liam pulled it over his head  
"wow..." Liam said amazed by Zayn's Body and amount of tattoos  
"eww don't look at me like that" Zayn laughed   
"oh my god, your little tummy it's so cute i love it" Liam said admireing Zayn's stomach and abs  
"stop it!" Zayn said playfully 

"Just dye my hair already, and stop looking at me like that, i'm not a fucking russian model or something i'm just Zayn"  
"Just Zayn?" Liam asked smuggly  
"yup" Zayn replied  
"well then 'Just Zayn' sit your butt down and let 'Hairdresser Liam' get to work" Zayn laughed  
"Hairdresser Liam?, what happened to daddy?"   
"oh god please don't you'll make me hard" Zayn laughed  
"daddy!"  
"oh don't be a little shit" Liam smirked  
"i know you love it.....Daddy" Zayn grimaced and sat down infront of Liam  
"you're so lucky i don't have scissors"  
"if you cut my hair..... god i don't even know what i'd do Liam" Liam laughed god Zayn was so adorable  
"Zayn, I have no idea what to do"  
"read the instructions dummy" Zayn stuck out his toungue, and Liam looked at the instructions  
"so..... basically just plop this shit in your hair and message it in?"  
"yeah pretty much"  
"do you seriously just bring hair dye everywhere with you?" Liam asked putting o the plastic gloves provided

"well my hair was fading and i didn't want white hair so i thought i'd dye it in the time we had together"  
"you thought you'd let me dye it" Liam corrected him and laughed and squeezed the dye into his hand "umm.... you ready ?"  
"Liam, your just putting dye in my hair don't worry"  
"ok" Liam put his hand on Zayns hair and rubed the hot pink dye into his white highlights "am i doing it right?"

"yes daddy"Zayn said sarcastically, damn litterally every single time Zayn said daddy Liam just wanted to....no his thoughts were not going there no way stop thinking Liam your just dying hair Zayn doesn't even like being touched there was no way liam was thinking of that   
"why do you keep calling me daddy i'm literally going to cum myself if your not careful?"  
"lol because it's fucking hot" Zayn smirked  
"at first i was joking around but like.."  
"ok i'll stop sorry, i was joking round too, i understand i mean i call my friends daddy so i thought you'd be ok with it but thats fine i'm sorry" Zayn apologized "i'm going to go wash   
this off now"


	11. Bet?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

 

"Zayn?" Liam asked quietly "Zaynie babe....Zayn c'mon wake up" Liam laughed "Zayn?" Zayn heard liam say but was to lazy to answer it was way to cold "Zaynie?"  
"It's cold" Zayn mumbled into his pillow  
"what?"  
"It's cold" Zayn repeated rolling over and snuggling into Liams chest "too cold" 

Liam pulled the blanket over them, and wraped his arms around Zayn's freezing body that was sweet, Liam was such a sweet heart  
"is that better, love?" Zayn just mubled sweet nothing into Liams chest then looked up at him what was he doing he backed away straight away  
"sorry" Zayn looked away so he wouldn't stare at Liams abs  
"you don't need to apologize" Liam smiled  
"i wasn't apologizing to you" Zayn said looking dissapointed  
"to whom then"  
"Allah"  
"shit, i forgot your muslim, shit i need to keep my distance eh?, it's against islam to be gay isn't it?"  
"yeah...... and no! i don't want you to keep your distance, cause even if you did i wouldn't be able to keep mine" Zayn smiled "why is there gay christians and gay jews but being a gay muslim is unexceptable...... its not fair" Zayn sighed  
"but think about it Z, theres only gay jews and christians now because one guy stood up and said i'm gay but i'm excepted" Liam smiled and wraped his arms around Zayn, Zayn loved it loved Liams warmth "your hair looks great by the way"  
"Thank god" Zayn laughed hoping he wasn't just saying that and that he meant it

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"c'mon lets go get breakfast" Liam said letting go of Zayn, hopping up and holding out his hand to help Zayn up  
"thanks" Zayn said taking his hand  
"what do you want for breakfast"  
"nothing"  
"Zayn you need to eat i haven't seen you eat anything over the past three days" Liam said concerned Zayn should eat he was already really skiny   
"i've eaten!"  
"what?"  
"food!..?" Zayn said sounding not to sure  
"c'mon your going to eat even if you don't like it!"  
"do we have weet-a-bix?"  
"Weet-bix it is" Liam smiled, Liam was going to make Zayn eat even if he didn't want too, and then Liam remembered he had a bet with little miss dip-shit "i'm just gonna text someone, yeah?"  
"ok"

Texts  
~My Twinnies~  
Oi dip-shit when do you want the check?- Liam  
i know i'm dip-shit but what do you mean, "check?" - Kahlia  
what are you two on about? - cameron  
1 million dollars - Liam  
WHAT?! - cameron  
wait, i was right? HE'S GAY! - kahlia  
NO WAY!!!!!!! - Cameron  
way - Liam  
w-what!?- Cameron  
how the hell can he be gay i mean gigi - Cameron  
idk he just said it yesterday, but i guess i owe you eh? - Liam  
yup pay up sugar daddy - Kahlia  
since when have you said eh?? - Cameron  
idk Zayn says it guess i got it from him XD - Liam  
HAVE YOU FUCKED YET!!!?? - kahlia  
no - Liam  
awwww :( - kahlia  
he only just came out, i dyed his hair pink - Liam  
you dyed his hair?? - cameron  
yes - liam  
why? - kahlia  
idk he asked me too so i did, i had no clue what to do tho lol, looks good - liam  
cute - cameron  
he was cuddling me this-morning i loved it - liam  
oh i bet you did - kahlia  
he called me daddy - liam  
sedrftgyuhijokgyftrddtf - kahlia  
WHAT! THE! FUCK! - cameron  
we were joking around and don't speak fan to me k - liam  
I'M DYING XD - kahlia  
omg igtg now and ur not getting 1 mil u can have 1 thou - liam  
WHAT? WE HAD A BET!!!! - kahlia  
XP - liam

"what are you laughing about" Zayn smiled  
"I owe my friend one million dollars" Liam laughed "But i'm not paying her it was a stupid bet"   
"bet? what was the bet?" damn it what was Liam meant to say oh me and my friends made a bet if you were gay or not she bet me one million dollars and i took it but seeming as you are gay i guess i lost  
"umm......"  
"oh don't you dare start this again, just tell me Li"   
"we kinda betonyoulikeifyouweregayornot"   
"You What!" Zayn shrieked  
"mm...we.."  
"you bet one million dollars that i was straight" Zayn bubbled over with laughter "Damn your friend is lucky eh? Tell them i'm gay as fuck and that i'll force you to pay them" he continued laughing "oh my god do i really seem that straight?"  
"Stop laughing it's too cute for me too handle" Liam smiled admiring Zayn laughing his arse off over some stupid bet  
"oh is it now" Zayn giggled and Liam just pounced for him making them topple onto the ground Liam was now stradling Zayn's tiny body, both of them giggling. Liam couldn't get enough of Zayn he hated how right harry was, before Liam could think about it anymore he pressed his lips against Zayn's then backed away  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"Shit Zayn, i'm sor.."   
"Shut up Liam" Zayn smiled pulling Liam's head back down his hands in Liams hair this definatly wasn't Zayn's first kiss but he felt the fire burning his lips, he felt the air being ripped from his lungs, the butterflies driving him crazy, he then realized what he was doing he was kissing Liam, Liam was a male, but he couldn't stop he wanted this more than anything, Liam began pushing Zayn's shirt up slowley testing the borders  
"What. The. Fuck!" Louis shrieked Liam detached himself from Zayn's lips  
"um..." Liam giggled biting his lip  
"shit," Zayn whispered he just kissed Liam, He kissed a male, he was attracted to a male god he was such a disapointment "fuck" Zayn pushed Liam off of him "shit, fuck.......fuck" Zayn sat up

"Loui why are you here?" Liam asked looking at Zayn concerned as he wiped his lip then brushed the dirt off his shoulder  
"Fuck.... i kissed a male a fucking male" Zayn whispered shaking his head  
"It's Tuesday" Louis said firmly "so.... what was that?" Louis laughed  
"fuuuuuuuuuck...." Zayn yelled throwing a small rock next to him  
"um.... i don't know..." Liam said scratching his head "shit, are you ok?" Liam asked looking at Zayn, He was most definatly not ok he kissed a fucking guy what the fuck was wrong with him  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"no?" Zayn half answered  
"lyrics?" Louis asked   
"umm.... Zaynhaslyricsandthey'rereallygood" Liam said all in one breath  
"Zayn you have lyrics?" Zayn was mumbling gibberish, Maybe it was Urdu Liam thought Maybe he was praying to allah or something  
"Zayn, i don't want to interupt your prayer, but can i grab your note pad?" Liam asked just assuming he was praying but Zayn ignored him and kept muttering What sounded like Urdu but Liam couldn't tell clearly, liam just stood up and grabbed his backpack and handed Louis the pad of paper, Louis read the First song which was 'I won't mind' Liam liked that song it was cute

"Zayn! your lyrics are amazing!" Louis rejoyced "Wow"  
"Zayn? are you ok?" Liam asked sitting next to Zayn after he had finnished praying, Zayn didn't say anything tears just started falling down his soft cheeks "oh... Zayn.. It's ok" Liam said pulling Zayn into his arms, Zayn hugged him tighter

"Can i just ask what's happening?" Louis asked staring at Liam and Zayn  
"now's not a good time"Liam said patting Zayn's back "It's ok love, Allah still loves you, don't blame yourself, it was my fault ok i kissed you first, please don't blame yourself" Liam whispered into Zayn's ear, Zayn just nuzeled his head into Liam's chest  
\-----------------------------  
"you're going to need to explain sooner or later, I saw you two kissing i want details" Louis said trying to get comfortable in the big black SUV as Zayn stood outside with a cigerette

"Can you keep it on the down low?" Liam asked watching Zayn just to make sure he was ok, Louis nodded "Zayn came out to me... Like he's gay but he doesn't want to be because of his religion" Liam said not taking his eyes off of Zayn "he's scared lou" Liam sighed,

"he's scared of judgement, Scared of what his perants will think, what allah will think" Liam had a small giggle as he saw Zayn droped the cigerette and complained "he's so cute" Liam whispered

"wow, you really care for him don't yah?" Louis smiled  
"uh, yeah i guess"   
"so we leaving" Zayn asked opening the door   
"yup" Louis smiled looking at Zayn in away he never had before, Zayn crawled into the car and sat next to Liam reaching for his hand, Liam took it willingly caresing it with his thumb. they smiled at each other and Louis laughed

"what?" Liam asked rather defensivly  
"you two your going to be worse than me and harry i just know it" his laughter continuing through his sentence  
"Shut the fuck up" Liam hissed tightning his grip on Zayn's delicate tattooed hands, Zayn just smiled warmly  
"calm down i won't touch him" Louis laughed and backed away as far as he could Liam just smirked Zayn was his and he knew it  
"your mine" Liam whispered into Zayn's ear he had no idea why but it didn't irritate Zayn, Zayn just squeezed Liams hand and smiled  
"Nice to know" Zayn smirked which made Liam giggle he loved it when Zayn tried to be dominant "Daddy" he added Louis gaped at him then bubbled over with laughter, Liam just blushed that joke was so stupid why did Liam love it so much ugh he needed to get in the right headspace daddy isn't a thing he should like, it's like really fucked up

"Oh my god" Louis said still pissing himself laughing "you.....you use the daddy kink.....oh my god i can't breathe" Zayn just gave Liam a bitch face, so Zayn just decided he wanted to flirt with Liam again why? didn't Zayn just freak out because they kissed ugh this boy was so confussing

"so i assume your good now then?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow  
"what does that mean?" Zayn asked laughing  
"well you're..... oh never mind" Liam smiled out the window and Zayn kissed his cheek "Zayn?" Liam asked only so Zayn could hear "Your so fucking sexy when you try to be dominant" Liam bit his lip and bitch faced Zayn back cause he could do that Zayn just blushed and nugged his head into Liams chest obviously trying to hide the fact he was blushing


	12. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings* Mentioning of self harm

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

After 2 hours had passed they had dropped Louis off at the recording studio Zayn was happy about that, now he had Liam all to himself again he just wanted Liam,Liam,Liam

"Now i have you all to myself " Zayn smirked "daddy"  
"stop it!" Liam laughed, There was no way Zayn was going to stop calling Liam daddy, with the way he reacted it was so fucking adorable  
"Why?" Zayn asked   
"you're a little shit you know that right?" Liam bit his lip trying to contain his smile as he put his hand on Zayn's Knee, Zayn didn't mind he loved Liams touch, his warmth, his voice, his smile, his laugh, His kiss, Zayn loved everything about Liam

"oh i know" Zayn smirked leaning in for a kiss their lips colided and Zayn's heart began racing as Liam began fighting for domanance, Zayn detached himself catching his breath and climbing into Liam's lap, pushing Liam's Mesh Gucci jersey upwards slowley feeling his masculine body underneath

"fuck, Zayn" Liam obviously didn't exspect that "w-what happened to inocent shy Zayn?" Liam laughed  
"Fuck innocence, i need you" Zayn said pressing his lips against Liams with so much force, he heard Liam gasp for air ,Liam's toungue immediatly asking for entrance and who was Zayn to deny that entry, Zayn's hands some how found their way into Liam's hair, 

Zayn was so in love he couldn't believe what he was doing, but he knew he needed it, he needed Liam, Zayn pulled away and Liam bit Zayn's lip and smiled sheepishly  
"damn...... Why is hearing you so breathless so fucking hot?" Liam asked heavily breathing aswell

"i don't know" Zayn smirked and Pressed his lips against Liams again "Fuck Liam...I'm so addicted to you" Zayn smiled against Liams lips, Zayn was speechless when Liam shamelessly grabbed his butt, but he liked it, "off" Zayn mumbled against Liams lips tugging at the hem of his shirt, but Liam followed other instructions taking Zayn's shirt off

"fucking hell, you're so fucking hot Zayn" Liam smirked he knew Zayn loved it when Liam called him hot "those fucking tattoos"  
"i meant your shirt" Zayn rolled his eyes and Liam laughed   
"domanace is key" He said attcking Zayn Lips with full force, all the air had just been ripped from his lungs, Zayn wanted this more than anything Liams hand caresing his side and the other on Zayn's butt as the car stoped Liam opened the door and and Zayn wrapped his legs around Liams waist

"keys?" Liam asked  
"Backpack" Zayn answered Laughing he had never been carried like this before, Liam put him down and walked back to the car ,Then Zayn realized this was his house what were they going to do inside Zayn had no clue what he was doing how the fuck do you have gay sex, fuck, Liam walked up behind Zayn hugging him and kissing his cheek then his neck

Zayn turned around and returned his lips to the softness he needed in his life Liam picked Zayn up with out warning, Zayn loved this but this was his house with his shrines for allah and Niall had a key, oh fuck it Liam is what Zayn needed, he'd let liam take charge, since he guessed Liam knew what to do. They entered the house kissing heatedliy, Liam began laughing 

"What?" Zayn asked  
"you're so fucking hard, so fucking hot"  
"Can i just stop you two there?" Niall asked Laughing "Surprize!" Shit Niall had a fucking key ,fuck, Zayn just froze he didn't know what to do  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"so your Zayn's baby daddy?? Niall right" Liam laughed not taking his hands off Zayn's shirtless body how could he it was the best thing he'd ever felt, Niall just began laughing harder and Zayn backed away from Liam taking a step back acting like a timmered cat, theres his innocent shy Zayn

"hey? are you okay love?" Liam grabbed Zayn's arm gently before he could take another step  
"Zayn whats up?" Niall asked looking concered, he seemed like a good friend Liam liked Niall  
"shit" Zayn mummered to himself  
"C'mon Zayn its ok" Niall smiled "You and Liam are a cute couple" yep Liam liked him for sure  
"Get fucked Niall we aren't dating!" Zayn said coldly "Fucking let go of me!" Zayn hissed at Liam

"um... no your staying right here" Liam tightened his grip "And if we're not dating what are we hmm?" Liam didn't want to be so rude he could tell Zayn was uncomfortable but you can't fucking say that when you were literally willing to fuck twenty minutes ago he could tell Niall felt uncomfortable too

"i-i don't know" Zayn whispered "please let go of me"  
"Zayn What. The. Fuck?!"   
"I think i should leave" Niall smiled walking toward the door, what the fuck was wrong with Zayn all of a sudden was he just fucking playing him why the fuck did he act like this  
"i...I don't know Liam...You're hurting me" Zayn whipered, 

"YOU'RE FUCKING HURTING ME! LET ME FUCKING GO!" Zayn Cried and Liam let go he didn't want to hurt Zayn   
"fuck i'm so sorry" Liam apologized as soon as he saw Zayn's tears   
"fuck,fuck,fuck" Zayn began circling   
"Shit Zayn, I'm so sorry i got angry, shit!" he put his hand on Zayn's shoulder

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Zayn yelled tears streaming down his cheeks, then there was a knock on the door Liam answered it, it was proberly Niall and he forgot something  
"uh.... hello" a man with black hair smiled  
"Hi?" Liam scratched his head, who was he?, he wasn't Niall  
"BRE!" Zayn yelled obviously recognizing his voice 'Bre' simply pushed past Liam  
"Shit!, Zayn are you okay? What the fuck Liam!" he knew his name nice

"i didn't, fuck!" Liam began stressing out he'd fucked up there was so many triggers he could of set off "shit! Zayn, i'm sorry!"   
"What the fuck did you do!" bre asked then Liam realized who he was, he was Brendon urie

"Shit! I don't know i guess we were kind of fighting because Zayn got awkward and said something that set me off and, Oh my god I'm so fucking sorry Zayn" Liam put his fist to his mouth "Fuck!" he whispered  
"Zayn its ok!" Brendon said to Zayn who was now shivering like a cat left out in the cold "Zayn trust me Liam didn't mean to, Liam loves you ok? Liam's not like Yasser" Yasser? Liam had heard that name before wait Yasser was the name of Zayn's dad! wait oh my god no! shit!

"I'm so sorry Zayn I fucked up, Fuck!"  
"Liam! Shut the fuck up!" Brendon yelled at him "Kitchen, Now!" Liam had no idea where the kitchen was but he followed Brendon's instructions

"Liam you can't be so rough with Zayn!" Brendon said as they entered the kithen  
"i know i fucked up, shit! i hope he's ok, fuck, i'm so sorry"  
"do you know? has he told you?"   
"told me what?"  
"about his father?"  
"What, No! What did he do to my baby?" why did the pet name have to slip   
"Liam you have to be careful! Zayn is a delicate Flower with a lot of triggers, Zayn's father used to beat him" Liam could not believe what he was hearing 

"Zayn is emotionally scared of everything ok he doesn't want to be gay and he really likes you but he doesn't want to fall in love because he's scared of rejection"Brendon continued and Liam took a deep breathe putting his hands on his head 

"a lot of shit has happened to Zayn and his anxiety is exstreamly severe Please respect his boundries, He's like my child and if you ever hurt him on purpose i won't hold back i don't care for your pretty face, But at this current time i see that this was an accident but just be careful ok your here to make him forget about those memories not bring them back" Liam nodded 

"The best thing you can do at the moment is go and comfort him don't tell him your sorry a million times sit down next to him apologize once and try to give him a hug and all. he likes that you help him whith his anxiety he has told me that you've been helping with his anxiety attacks so far so just go comfort him i'll be in the background incase he does back react and attack you" Brendon smiled  
"o-okay?" Liam said taken aback by everything that was said

Liam walked into the hall way Zayn had his knees up to his face Liam sat down next to him Zayn didn't even look up  
"hey, look i'm sorry do you want to talk about it?" no reply "Brendon told me about your dad, thats really fucked up i shouldn't of grabbed you like that"  
"Can you fuck off" Zayn hissed and Brendon looked at liam  
"I don't want to fuck off because i genuinly care for you"Liam smiled and Brendon nodded

"oh you care do you?, you fucking care! prove it!"  
"when i first met you i cried that night because i saw the cuts on your arms, they were so fucking deep, seeing that you had self harmed made me feel so shitty and ever since then i've wanted to make you the happiest man alive because you don't deserve to feel that way its fucked up" Zayn looked at liam surprised and tried hiding his arms "you know what it's fine if you cut but just know your loved ok?" Liam smiled and Brendon looked as equally shocked

"what.....what the fuck?" Zayn asked very confused  
"Zayn, if i didn't care about you i wouldn't be here" Liam put his hand on Zayn's Knee "I'm always here I can't garuntee i won't get mad sometimes but i can garauntee that if i lost you because of it i'd regret it for the rest of my life" Zayn just collapsed in Liams lap crying 

"umm...?" Liam said holding his hands in the air, he looked at Brendon who hinted at him to hug Zayn back. so he did he wrapped his arms around Zayn who was now soaking Liams shirt and trousers 

"Please don't cry" Zayn looked up at him, fuck he was so cute, Liam wiped away his tear "I'm so sorry Love, i'd never hurt you on purpose" he caressed Zayn's cheek "when did you last cut babe?" Liam asked grabbing Zayn's wrist gently   
"...umm, i don't know" Zayn said with big eyes  
"Do you think you can remeber for me babe?"  
"Maybe a few nights before we went away..." Zayn said quietly as Liam carefully exsamined Zayn's wrists  
"baby... these are so deep" Liam sighed "they're going to scar, Look if you ever feel like that again please talk to me i know talking is hard when your in that headspace but i'm always here for you" Liam kissed one of the cuts on Zayn's wrist  
"ok.." Zayn smiled and Liam saw his other wrist which had redness around it from where Liam grabbed him the biggest wave of guilt flew over him "Liam stop looking at me like that" Zayn said with puppy eyes

"sorry... i just i fucked up Zayn i hope you know that, I just, I really like you and your kiss is intoxicating but i guess i couldn't face the rejection, i'm so sorry"  
"YOU GUYS HAVE KISSED!!!!! ZAYN WHY HAVEN"T YOU TOLD ME!?!?" Brendon scretched in excitment  
"uh yeah just today" Zayn bit his lip "Liam's a good kisser" What! what is Zayn on, Zayn didn't want a relationship were they just friends with benifits or something  
"Wait i'm confused" Liam said looking down at Zayn who gently lay in his lap "I'm so confused can we go back a couple rabbit hops? we kiss you freak out cause of your religion?" Zayn nodded

"we make out you freak out for what so ever reason you say we're not dating?" Zayn looked at him confused "but you say i'm a good kisser after you say we're not dating?"   
"i over reacted" you think?  
"YOU GUYS MADE OUT OH MY GOD YOUR ADORABLE!"  
"shssssh" Liam hushed Brendon "so...."  
"sorry, i just think i over reacted because i was a horny mess then Niall was here and i was hard and then he said we're a cute couple and i still don't want to be gay and ughhh"  
"so we are or we aren't i'd just like to know because even if we are just friends i won't be able to keep my hands to myself" Liam smirked  
"b-boyfriend?" Zayn asked looking up at Liam, Liam just gaped at him he did not! what the fuck   
"w.....wait, what?"  
"oh my god!! you are the cutest sorry i'll be quiet" Brendon interupted  
"do you Liam Payne want to be....ugh... my boyfriend?" Liam's heart began to race   
"Are you serious!?  
"Look i may not want to be gay but i fallen for you harder than a leaves falls for a tree" Liam didn't say anything just kissed him passionatly  
"well looks about time for me to leave" Brendon laughed "nice meeting yah Payne, be nice to my son" Liam didn't say a word just continued kissings Zayn's soft lips

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

Texts  
~NIEEEEL~  
CAN I COME OVER OR ARE YOU TWO STILL FIGHTING OR ARE YAH FUCKING ON THE COUCH? - Baby daddy  
really Niall? - Sexy cunt  
yesssssss :) - baby daddy  
god yeah u can come over bring amy or are you two fucking on ur small ass bed? - sexy cunt  
haha k 'll be over soonish i'll bring aiiim-dog - Baby daddy  
don't call ur girlfriend (My bestfriend) a dog Niall - Sexy cunt  
why? it's just a nickname - Baby daddy  
NIALL DON'T BE A HOE - sexy cunt  
AIMMMMMMS IS THAT BETTER? - baby daddy  
yes :) cya soon hoe - sexy cunt

"Niall's coming over he's bringing his girlfriend, 'my best friend' too" Zayn smiled as Liam jumped on the couch with a bowl of cheezits  
"I liked Niall he was nice" Liam said wrapping his arm around Zayn's waist "if you need space just tell me k?"  
"I need you not space" Zayn said shyly, There was no way he was letting his anxiety get in the way of his relationship with Liam  
\---------------------------------------  
Zayn opened the door ovbiously Niall or Amy had lost their keys  
"Lost yah keys?" Zayn asked opening the door  
"yeah" Niall laughed "their probabaly somewhere here i reckon"  
"oh i see you two are already holding hands thats great" Zayn laughed  
"get fucked Malik where's your boyfriend?" Amy mocked him "and hows kenny?"  
"In the kitchen charging his phone while making pancakes, kenny is out of the closet but not official"  
"Oh my god, you are in a relationship" Niall said happily "you said you weren't dating" Niall raised an eyebrow  
"well...i only just decided"  
"omg let us in already" Amy said pushing through the door 

"hey!" Liam waved sitting on the marble counter top eating pancakes  
"wow....sorry hey" Amy smiled  
"sup Liam" Niall waved with his free hand  
"wow what? and hey Niall"  
"You look so different in real life never mind"   
"What are you tryna say?" Niall asked  
"in other words he's pretty hot" Niall and Zayn looked at Amy, Zayn had never been angrier that was his boyfriend all his no one elses "but Niall is hotter" she added quickly, smirked and then kissed him  
"Liam's also pretty mine if you touch i will kill" Zayn hissed there was no way his friend would flirt with his boyfriend

"oh my god baby!" Liam began making cute noises and Zayn was as love drunk as you can get but it was just so fucking adorable hearing him make little squeeks  
"what love?"  
"you look so fucking hot!!!!!" Liam said starring at his phone "damn my baby is an official penshoppe model"   
"oh that"  
"you are? good job mate" Niall clapped and the others joined  
"eww fuck off, no need to aplaud seriously" Zayn said as Liam hugged him from behind swaying him side to side  
"you guys are adorable" Amy said and Zayn rolled his eyes but Liam kissed him on the cheek  
"pancakes?" Liam asked   
"Yess please i'm always hungry" Niall said laughing   
\----------------------------------------------------  
"is this some kind of double date?" Niall asked as they all watched 10 things i hate about you   
"in away i guess" Liam smiled God Zayn was such a sucker for Liam's smile "I have something planned for tommorrow though it's gonna be better than watching a movie in blankets" Liam laughed, Zayn couldn't help but kiss that stupid smile of Liam's   
"what's planned?" Amy asked cuddled up in a blanket under Niall's arm  
"it's a surprize" Liam smiled again and Zayn just wanted him too stop

after a bunch of stupid snapchats where made and a lot of Nando's and pancakes where consumed Niall and Amy had fallen asleep

"look how cute they are together" Zayn smiled "I'm happy for them"  
"I'm happy your happy" Liam pecked at his lips and a cat jumped on his lap   
"Oh my god!!! Lilo i missed you!!" Zayn said Pulling the black and brown patched cat into his arms "I missed you so much i was looking for you before where were you?" She just purred But Zayn loved her

"So this is Lilo?" Liam smiled scratching her behind her right ear it made Zayn happy to see that Liam loved Lilo to it was so cute seeing him interact with something almost as cute as him Zayn smiled to himself as Lilo crawled into Liams lap and began kneeding him, it was so fucking cute so so so fucking cute Zayn rested his head against Liam's shoulder Zayn looked at his phone it was only 1:45 am but Zayn was so tired he just snuggled into Liam's chest with Lilo and fell asleep

"good night beautiful" Liam kissed Zayn's head


	13. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warnings* Mentioning of parental abuse  
> and just a little message to y'all  
> i'm trying my best i've got a lot of shit for my "spacing" i'm sorry but thankyou, all of you for reading this and supporting me

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

Liam woke up with Lilo and the most adorable thing in the world on his chest, he smiled and looked over at Niall who had just woken up  
"Mornin' " Niall said rubbing his eye with his free hand  
"Good Morning Niall" Liam smiled Amy grumbled in the background and Liam laughed "Zayn baby?" He asked running his hand through Zayn's beautiful bed head  
"Hey Liam" Amy smiled then kissed Niall mutiple times untill Niall pulled her ontop of his lap now kissing heatedly damn now they were a couple

"Zayn Love?" Zayn groaned and nuzzled his head into Liams chest "Zayn baby wake up ...... Zaynie Baby? Kitten? Oreo cake?" Liam laughed  
"Oreo cake?" Niall asked laughing Amy sitting comfortably on his lap   
"Kitten?" She asked laughing aswell  
"yup" Liam smiled "Zayn Baby?"   
"what love?" Zayn asked his head burried in Liams chest Lilo simply moved too much noise maybe  
"wanna wake up?" Liam asked laughing

"no want ur shirt gone though its annoying me" Zayn said and the others laughed, but Zayn actually began lifting Liam's shirt up kissing his abs which made Liam giggle  
"Zaaaaaaayn!" Zayn's friends were here Liam felt rather awkward but aparently Zayn didn't care now licking Liams abs Liam didn't know what to do what if Zayn suddenly decided to go a bit lower and....Liam what the fuck  
"You're one horny mother fucker eh?" Niall asked laughing   
"you have no idea" Zayn answered  
"damn maybe Amy and I should leave for a bit" Niall laughed

"Niall you think i didn't see those Hickeys on Amy yesterday?" Zayn said and Amy and Niall blushed "Amy told me she's been in yah bed and that you've made out" Zayn lifted his head "I mean she's wearing a fucking crop top and i can see hickeys on her stomach" Zayn laughed   
"I can't help it she's really hot" Niall laughed kissing her   
"Zayn i really need to piss, where's yah bathroom?" Liam asked  
"Down the main hall third room to the right" Zayn smiled and Kissed Liam, Liam loved having a boyfriend espesially one like Zayn, he was something else, Zayn moved off Liam so he could go pee and smiled again  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
After Liam had gone to the toilet he headed back to the lounge  
"where'd Niall and Amy go?" Liam asked Zayn who was sitting smilling to himself  
"they ran off to the spare room" he laughed "i'm glad i'm not cleaning those sheets" He laughed harder and Liam laughed too  
"they're a cute couple" Liam said sitting next to Zayn  
"I'm so happy for them they're literally perfect for each other" Zayn smiled then put his head on Liams shoulder "damn though, i could lick your abs all day, sucks we have work" Liam just gaped at him "what? don't look at me like that, i can't help it your so fucking hot"  
"am i now" Liam laughed  
"fucking hell yes" Zayn kissed him passionatly Liam was so love drunk everything in his life was just perfect with Zayn  
"just wait i'm getting texts" Liam laughed as Zayn started kissing his neck

Texts  
~tommo~  
Where are you two exsactly you were meant to be here an hour ago - Louis  
at Zayn's house - Liam  
why? - louis  
cause - liam  
what'd yah do??? please tell me u fucked or he atleast sucked u off- louis  
nah we watched a movie with his friends - liam  
is that all you did?? :( - louis  
he was licking my abs infront of his friends before - liam  
REALLY!?!?!?! - louis  
yes we'll be there in 20-ish k? - liam  
when u fuck i want the details - louis  
i feel like sometimes you forget ur my boss - liam  
:) guilty. cya soon - louis 

"we have to go aparently we're an hour late already" Liam said to Zayn who now sat quietly on his lap  
"Do we have too? i'd rather stay here" Zayn said putting his hand underneath Liams shirt almost causing Liam too moan because Zayn's touch was just everything "with you" he added kissing Liams neck which he knew he'd get a hickey from, Liam accidently let out a small moan as Zayn found a sweet spot on his neck and sucked on it, Zayn backed away and smirked  
"You're a little shit....butifuckingloveit" Liam bit his lip as Zayn started slowly grinding on him   
"Do we have to go you turn me on so fucking much"  
"yes we have to go, it's our job"Liam giggled Zayn rolled his eyes  
"fine..." Zayn said hopping off Liam's lap and grabbing a jumper from the chair across the room Liam couldn't help but check out Zayn's butt When he grabbed the jumper 

"i saw that" Zayn smirked  
"saw what?" Liam looked away and played little miss inocent Zayn laughed   
"my butt's tiny what where you even looking at?"  
"you've got a cute small butt" Liam laughed "its adorable"  
"your butt is bigger" Zayn smirked  
"you've checked out my butt?"  
"of corse i have" Zayn smiled "daddy" he did not! when was he going to stop  
"Are you ever going to stop?"   
"seeming as how much it turns you on, no" Zayn bitch faced him  
"If you call me daddy what am i meant to call you?"   
"Anything you want babe" Zayn smiled  
"ok, kitten"   
"Kitten, why kitten?" Zayn asked grabbing his backpack  
"it just suits, cause you're adorable you're playful and you can be dominant and you're shy, it just suits you"

"huh?....ok then" Zayn blushed "daddy" he smiled  
"We better leave quickly before i push you up against that wall and....i mean" Liam did not just say that oh my god he needed help serious help ,Zayn was sensitive what if he hurt Zayn's feelings or something god why are you so turned on right now just stop, Zayn just laughed   
"oh we can stay a little longer then" Zayn smirked  
"oh no were not" Liam said pushing Zayn toward the door way "we have work to do and I already have someting fun planned later trust me" Liam smiled  
"fine" Zayn pecked Liams lips and opened the door  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"What took you guys so long" Louis asked fumbling around with his zipper, Zayn really didn't feel like saying they were late because he couldn't keep his hands to himself on the drive so they had a really heated make out losing both of their shirts and messing up Liam's hair

"oh my god you did not?" Liam asked looking at Louis and the curly aired stranger, Zayn was happy Liam had said something so he didn't have too

"really in the fucking studio?" Liam said and Zayn was confused  
"Who's this" Zayn asked looking at the curly haired stranger "oh wait your that Harry guy, right?" Harry nodded "I've heard your stuff i like it" he smiled  
"Zayn this is MY boyfriend Harry Styles" Louis snapped finally getting his Zipper up  
"I'd shake your hand but uh.......best not too" Harry smirked at Louis  
"you two are so fucking disgusting" Zayn finally caught on and gaped at Louis then covered his mouth  
"you say that now Liam" Louis smirked  
"Shut the fuck up louis" Zayn and Liam managed to say at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed  
"wow wasn't that cute" Louis rolled his eyes then kissing Harry "Zayn? did cha bring your lyrics i think we'll stick with that i wont mind song unless you have something better"  
"i'm working on something new aswell it's called Let Me "   
"How does it go" Loui asked Harry leaning on his shoulder  
"umm" Did Zayn really have to sing infront of Liam, of corse he did, god his anxiety was begining to annoy him

"Sweet baby that kiss had meaning  
i know this time you'll stay till the morning"  
Liam looked at Zayn confused Zayn decided to continue  
"Duvet day's and vanilla icecream  
more than just one night together exclusivley" Liam smiled 

"i like it" He said beaming with joy "keep going kitten"

"baby let me be your man  
so i can love you" Zayn sang to Liam who beamed back at him, with his huge ass puppy eyes Zayn was so gone for  
"and if you let me be your man  
then i'll take care of you" Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist,

"For the rest of my life  
for the rest of yours  
for the rest of my life  
for the rest of yours  
for the rest of ours"

Liam smiled and itched his nose, "I love it"

"I like that one" Louis smiled   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam had gone to buy a drink after a few hours of singing so Zayn decided he'd text Brendon seeming as they only had ten minutes of studio time left

Texts  
~BeeBoo~  
hiyah - zayn  
hey how is everything? Liam better be treating you well - brendon  
he is don't worry last night we just watched a movie with Niall and Amy - zayn  
let me guess the movie had Heath ledger in it? - brendon  
yup :) you know me so well, how do you even remember these things - zayn  
he was your first gay crush, it's something i'll never forget :) - brendon  
i cried when he died i was still in highschool omg i was 15 wow - zayn  
that's cute - brendon  
haha it's been ten years with out him though - zayn  
yeah :( R.I.P heathy - brendon  
yes may he rest in peace for internity :.( - zayn  
how's Liam going - brendon  
oh fuck, he's so fucking hot can barely keep my hands too myself - zayn  
omg have you fucked yet? - brendon  
no - zayn  
made out? heavily? - brendon  
fuck yeah! - zayn  
did you blow him? - brendon  
no but he has quiet a few hickies ;) - zayn  
oooooooooooww damn so u official yet? - brendon  
if ur asking if we've told the public we haven't i wanted to keep it on the DL and Liam is being a sweetheart and respecting my desicion - zayn  
nawww sweet and i understand that you wanna keep quiet about it - brendon  
oh guess who's back? :D - zayn  
hmmmm..... santa? the queen? oh duh Liam - brendon  
XD Li says hi - zayn  
tell him i said hoiiii - brendon  
he said neat back lol igtg now cya - zayn  
bye - brendon  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
"so tonight? are you going to give me any clues?" Zayn asked cheekily grabbing his hand as they left the building  
"no...." Liam said cheekily 

"what the fuck?" Liam asked as camera's started flashing, what why were the paps here what the fuck its not like he was with gi..shit! he was with Liam! shit! fuck! "Zayn are you ok? Can you people fuck off !" Zayn let go of Liams hand quickly and tried smiling but he just froze he couldn't move, stupid fucking body, it wasn't that bad they hadn't taken photo's of them kissing or anything c'mon Zayn it's ok "Zayn?"

"It's ok" Zayn said calmly  
"Zayn? are you working with Liam Payne?" a reporter asked  
"Mr. Payne when is the collab dropping?" a man shoved a camera in Liams face  
"Were you two just holding hands?" a girl yelled holding a microphone to Zayn's mouth  
"Are you two great friends" another asked  
"Liam what do you think of Mr. Malik?"  
" Please no more questions" Bobby said as he stepped infront of them and dragged them to the car thankgod to Bobby Zayn could breathe again "you two are fucking lucky they haven't taken photo's of whats happened in this car" Bobby laughed

"Zayn baby are you ok?" Liam asked gently putting his hand on Zayn's knee  
"What if they got a picture of me holding your hand, they know you're gay Liam they could just put two and two together" Zayn said shaking his head "fuck, now i've gone and done myself eh?'  
"Zayn you didn't know they'd be there, don't worry Love it's going to be fine" Liam said wrapping his arm around Zayn's waist Zayn cuddled into him  
"fuck, Liam" Zayn said engolfed in Liam's scent which he loved more than anything well except for kissing Liam   
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV  
"everything will be fine" Liam kissed Zayn's long-ish pink hair "everything will be just fine i promise" Liam said patting Zayn's back sinking his face into Zayn's hair, Zayn's phone went off and Liam grabbed it "Amy texted" Liam said quietly   
"you can read it i don't care"

Text's   
~The C.O.D Queen~  
ZAYN! YOU AND LIAM ARE ALL OVER TWITTER AND THEY'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR COLLAB THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU WERE HOLDING HANDS! WITH! A FUCKING GAY AF LIAM! - amy  
i don't know weather to say thanks or be offended but i'm pretty sure Zayn is gay af too, soz he's a bit timmed from the paps he said i could answer yah - zayn  
oh soz liam but you is gay af - amy  
ik dw whats twitter saying about the photos? - zayn  
they're saying that Zayn's bi because he's dating you- amy  
how do they know we're dating photos are 10% of whats happening they don't know much at all ppl should keep their mouths shut, poor zaynie - zayn  
how is he? - amy  
currently in my lap he figured ppl'd put two and two together - zayn  
hmmm in ur lap? he blowing u? - amy  
no, he's sitting in my lap - zayn  
oh - amy  
dose he atleast look cute in the photo? - zayn  
~Amy sent a photo~  
aww he looks adorable like always - zayn  
haha ur so sweet - amy  
just wait Zayn got another text ttyl - zayn

"By the way kitten the photo's look cute as fuck, you look so stunning" Liam kissed his hair once again, but as soon as he saw the name of the next texter he wanted to either vomit or scream or maybe even punch something

Texts  
~"Baba" DO NOT ANSWER~  
What the fuck is this? - baba  
~baba sent a photo~

Liam just wanted to punch this prick in the head with all of the stuff he'd done to Zayn, Zayn was scared of so many things because of him...ugh.. Liam just need to release

Texts  
~"Baba" DO NOT ANSWER~  
It's a photo - zayn  
oh don't be a little shit, why the fuck are you holding this mans hand? you're such a disapointment to allah i don't know why he lets you live - baba  
Zayn is not a disapointment to allah! you are a disgrace beating your son who knows what you did to his sisters - zayn  
who is this? - baba  
i'm Zayn's BOYFRIEND! - zayn  
so your the faggot he's holding hands with, i'd like you to leave my son alone for he's catching your disesase - baba  
What kind of father are you? can't you just except him? - zayn  
may you both rot in hell - baba  
i'm sorry that you feel that way, but you can't help who you fall in love with, doesn't matter your a monster beating your own child thats terrible - zayn  
you don't know anything gay - baba  
i would like it if you didn't contact Zayn again - zayn  
he's my son! - baba  
i'm sorry but he has another father who actually cares for him, his name is Brendon and he's always supporting Zayn even if he's having an anxiety attack over something stupid so you've been replaced sorry.. - zayn  
what's that spose to mean faggot? - baba  
it means you need to fuck off and leave Zayn the fuck alone! - zayn

Liam deleted all of the messages and blocked his number what a fucking prick he would not let him talk about Zayn or gays that way it was toatally wrong 

"Zayn can i ask a serious question?" Liam asked after they had entered Zayn's beautiful house  
"sure, love"  
"do you wanna sit down?" Liam asked concerened  
"um...ok" Zayn sat down on the couch and Liam sat next to him, Liam took a deep breath  
"How did you father hurt you i only know what brendon has told me,that you've told him, but i'm here to listen i'd like to know ok so i can know why you're so afraid of everything" Zayn took a deep breath and sighed, there was a tear apearing in Zayn's eye but Liam didn't mention it

"He'd take me down to the basement so my sisters wouldn't hear" Liam looked at Zayn with so much concern it physically hurt "and he um... sorry" Zayn said holding back a tear  
"it's ok love, take your time" Liam grabbed Zayn's hand and caressed it

"he use to um... hit me" a tear fell down Zayn's cheek "very hard.... he'd blame me for something one of the girls did and would throw me across the room, he'd umm......shit sorry"   
"Zayn do not apologize, you did nothing wrong, you're doing perfect you can stop at anytime ok"

"i...um..i spoke back to him once and he um.... he pushed me and then when i was on the floor he.." Zayn was now fully in tears "he kicked me untill i coughed up blood" Liam swallowed thickly "it hurt so bad.... i couldn't laugh for three weeks because it hurt so much....and once i was joking about something to do with my sisters and he hit me in the face and i had to go to school with a black eye and say i just fell over" Liam perced his lips

"one time he pushed me down the stairs and" Zayn tried to swallow his tears "and he umm.... locked me in the basement for a two days with no food or water, told my mom i was at a mates" Zayn gave up on trying not to cry "he fucking hurt me... more than three times a week.... because he thought it'd make me strong, and the...." he sniffed and liam furrowed his brow in concern "the comments i'd get when i literally couldn't say or do anything cause he'd hurt me more, he'd tell me i'm weak and pathetic and that i should die because allah doesn't need me if i'm weak" Liam pulled The crying man into his arms

"that's enough Love i don't want to see you like this, your father was a crule person all of what he did was not right Zayn it was very wrong. if being gay is a sin what he did should deserve a death sentence" Liam said brushing Zayn's hair with his fingers "and if i ever hear you apologize for crying about something like that again i'll bite that fucking lip of yours" Zayn smiled faintly 

"sounds delightful" Zayn smirked whiping a tear away, trying to sound happy  
"you wanna go have some fun now to cheer you up?"  
"that would be great" Zayn mumbled into Liams chest  
"just let me call Niall first"   
"do you have his number?"   
"yeah we exchanged numbers while you were picking a move to watch" Liam smiled 

"hey Niall it's Liam"   
"oh hey mate"  
"you know that suprise i was talking bout last night?" Liam smiled  
"yeah?"  
"bring Amy and your car meet and Zayn's house i've got to try and find a blindfold"  
"A blindfold ooooh kinky" Zayn said in the background, his eyes still puffy Liam laughed that was the perfect thing just so random and adorable  
"ok see yah in like ten?"   
"coolio see yah soon mate" Liam hung up

"you have a blindfold kink?!" Liam asked excitebly eww why was he excited Zayn had a blindfold kink what was he fucking christian grey?, Zayn just giggled in response hiding his blushing face in Liam's chest "Oh my god you do! Zaaaaayn!" Zayn giggled  
"What?" Zayn asked laughing   
"Why are you like that?"  
"Like what?" Zayn smirked  
"so fucking sexy, adorable, cute, kinky and fucking hot" Liam had no idea why he had said that, but Zayn just kissed him still trying to dry his tears

"Do you have a blindfold for you and Amy?" Liam asked smiling against Zayn's lips  
"i have tie's will they work?" Zayn asked  
"sure, this better not turn into some kind of fifty shade shit" Liam laughed "where's your room?" Liam asked   
"follow me" Zayn smiled

"Zayn before we do, i just want to tell you i'm proud that you told me about your father, that takes alot of corage, you're very brave and i'm very proud of you" Liam smiled and Zayn just hugged him

"you're so sweet Liam, seriously you're an angel" Zayn smiled and looked up at Liam, Liam wanted to say it so bad but he didn't know if he really felt it maybe he'd wait a little longer just to be positive Liam smiled at him he was so gone for Zayn it was begining to be an issue he just hoped this surprise would make him happy

"I'm no angel, just some one who cares" Liam kissed Zayn's forehead "now lets go get those tie's i think i just heard Niall's car"  
"ok" Zayn grabbed Liam's hand guiding him to his room, which was decorated lovely, Zayn grabbed two ties and flinched as he heard the door shut then relaxed, poor Zayn he was petrified of everything because of his father

"Zayn! Liam!" Niall asked from the kitchen  
"comming" Zayn yelled back  
"ugh way to much information guys" Niall Laughed they both rolled their eyes   
"oh get fucked Niall" Zayn snikered  
"really right here?" Niall laughed Liam liked the friendship him and Zayn had it was strong that was the best kind of friendship  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"wait take a left here" Liam giggled  
"oh my god Liam" Niall said as they pulled up   
"shhh don't give away the surprise" Liam smiled  
"ok" Niall said sarcastically but Liam could tell Niall liked the surprise "wait why are there like no cars?" Niall asked Liam just giggled  
"shhh"  
"where are we?" Amy asked  
"babe can you just tell us the surprise already?" Zayn added  
"nope" Liam smirked

"C'mon babe" Liam said helping Zayn out of the car then putting his arm around his waist to guide him carefuly toward the entrance  
"Just tell us where we are already!" Zayn complained  
"if i told you, you'd get mad"   
"if we're at the dump or something i'll kill you" Liam just hummed along happily "Liam! oh my god you've got to be kidding me, you took us to the dump as..." Zayn trailled off after taking his blindfold off and being dazzled by the bright lights "Liaaaaam!" Zayn yelled excitebly hugging Liam and pecking him on the lips

"What are you two on about" Amy asked still blindfolded, Niall took her blindfold off "An amusement park?" Amy asked confused but then saw how happy Zayn was and she smiled at Liam "wait, why are there like no people"   
"I hired the venue for the night" Liam smiled  
"What do we do first?" Zayn asked excited like a five year old Liam loved it, it was the cutest thing to see a heavily tattooed man get so excited about an amusement park  
"Whatever you want kitten"  
"Can we go on rides!?"   
"Of corse you can, love" Liam smiled just as Amy was about to add something Zayn grabbed Liam's hand running to the nearest ride.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn was out of breath after going on atleast 18 rides but his smile had not disapeared, Liam was in love there was no doubt about that, The way Zayn's smile warmed his heart, and the way his eyes sparked, they always sparkled like he was some kind of disney prince but Liam loved it

"fairis wheel?" Liam asked sweetly walking past it  
"YES!" Zayn said immeditaly as Niall whispered something to Amy  
"Four?" the operater asked  
"um.. two and two" Liam smiled taking Zayn's hand  
"ok" the operater smiled walking to a cart "Here you go, you two just wait there" He said looking at Niall and Amy

The view was amazing and the music was tasteful but Zayn made everything magic, Zayn rested his head on Liam's shoulder, This was the happiest he'd ever seen Zayn, it was something special that Liam never wanted to forget,

Zayn was so mesmerized by the bright lights and the stars he probably wouldn't of noticed that Liam was starring at him but how could he not, Zayn was amazing everything about him not only his looks just everything

"Thankyou" Zayn said quietly and Liam snapped out of his thoughts  
"thankyou for what?" Liam asked confused  
"for this silly, i love it" Liam didn't want to say it yet but it was so close to slipping out  
"You don't need to thank me love, seeing your smile is a big enough thankyou" Zayn smiled turning red "You're so beautiful" Liam caressed his hand   
"i'm not that good looking" Zayn rolled his eyes  
"Have you even seen yourself?!"   
"yes?"  
"you ovbiously don't see what i do love, your stunning, girls would kill for your eyelashes you know?" Zayn didn't say anything "sometimes i stare and i forget how to breathe" Zayn blushed hiding his face in the crook of Liam's neck "you're the most beautiful person i know" Liam smiled  
"you're everything Liam" Zayn said before kissing Liam gently  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Amy you have an addiction to snapchat"Zayn laughed  
"to be honest so do I" Liam smiled "snapchat is fun and your fans love it, so they can see a little more of whats happening in your life"  
"ok" Zayn said laughing "maybe i should start snapchating, join you fuckers"  
"I like to keep the memories" Amy said quietly and smiled

Liam layed down on the grass looking at the stars Zayn layed down putting his head on Liam's stomach both smiling as they watched the stars  
"I love you" Niall said randomly Zayn sat up straight away and gaped at him Liam smiled  
"I love you too" Amy said back, Liam propping himself up on his elbows so he could see what was happening  
"you guys are cute" Liam smiled as Niall and Amy kissed, Zayn grabbed out his phone "what cha doing?" Liam asked  
"Snapchatting" Zayn said filming his two best friends rolling around in the grass kissing playfuly, Liam laughed "it's a cute memory i don't want to forget" he smiled "plus i can confuse the hell out of my fans by putting it on my story" Zayn laughed  
"ok you do that then" Liam smiled kissing Zayn on the cheek


	14. Need To Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *may contain smut* (by may i mean does 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

Zayn woke up, but nobody was there, where was Liam he swore he went to sleep with Liam he was in his own bed stripped down to his boxers yet Liam was no where to be seen, Zayn decided he'd text Liam and ask him where he was and why he himself were basically naked

Texts  
~Daddy~  
where are you? :( - zayn  
shit, sorry baby, you fell asleep in the car, so I took you home but i didn't know if you'd of wanted me to stay or not - Liam  
you put me to bed? - zayn  
yeah.. i guess? :) - liam  
Liam i'm in my boxers! - zayn  
well you wouldn't of been comfortable sleeping in your clothes - liam  
ugh i wish you were here, i want you! - zayn  
i'm sorry zayn baby i'm at my mates race i promised her i'd go to cheer her on but i'll be over as soon as possible i promise - liam  
but kitten needs his daddy - zayn  
kitten has to wait just a little bit ;) - liam  
what am i meant to do by myself? - zayn  
call brendon over or something have some fun! i should be there within an hour k babe? - liam  
ok.. :( cya - zayn   
\-------------------------------------  
"Bre can you come over i'm bored" Zayn said over the phone  
"why are you bored?" brendon asked sounding concerned  
"Liam is at a race or something says he'll be here in an hour or so, so now i'm bored and Lilo has gone for a walk about so i don't have no one to hang out with"  
"k i'll be over in about two minutes"  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Z!" Brendon yelled entering Zayn's lovley home  
"hello!" Zayn yelled back in a russian accent  
"what cha doin'" Brendon asked walking into the lounge  
"waiting on the couch for you because i'm bored out of my mind" Brendon Laughed  
"oh rip, well.....since i'm here ,you and Liam are getting a little bit intimate, si?"  
"i do not want this conversation!"  
"Zayn what if Liam want's to fuck?"  
"I've watched porn!" Zayn complained he did not want to talk about this with his best friend eww no way  
"well that won't help, if you fuck like that it will hurt like a mother fucker"  
"La, La, La, La, La i don't want to hear it bre" Zayn said covering his ears  
"oh don't be like that Z"Zayn just shook his head he did not want to talk about sex with his best friend "truth is you and Liam are getting intimate, and you're going to want to do some stuff"  
"eww, please stop this conversation" Zayn cut him off

"do you at least know how to give a blowjob?"   
"can we seriously not, it will probably just come naturally when we are in the moment ok? if i don't know what i'm doing i'm sure Liam does, there end of conversation"  
"ok fine...." Brendon said "why are you so iffy about sex, it's just sex"

"it's just weird to talk about sex with people you know it's like a private thing, i don't know might be because thats how i was brought up, you know holding hands in an islamic city is highly frowned upon you can get fines and thats a man and a women imagine gays holding hands"

"well that plainly just sucks but you're in america and being gay isn't a crime anymore, i won't continue on the subject as you seem very uncomfortable" Brendon Laughed  
"thanks for finally noticing" Zayn rolled his eyes sarcastically  
"how's it going with Liam anyway"  
"good" Zayn smiled  
"Whats it like having a boyfriend, instead of trying to fool your boss with a fake girlfriend" Brendon smirked  
"i love it, he's so sweet" Zayn smiled to himself "he's an angel even if he won't admitt it" Zayn licked his lips " oh my god he's so hot as well, ugh everytime he doesn't have a shirt on i can't control myself oh my god and his eyes  
hehaspuppyeyesthey'resocuteicoulddrowndinthemliterallyanhissmiledrivesmemad"   
"you're so gone for him" Brendon smiled   
"eww i hate it but i love it, and his tattoos are so hot" Brendon laughed at him   
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV  
Liam went to his local shop and bought some flowers before he got noticed by a fan and had to run to his car, he bought a mixture of daphodills, sunflowers, daisys and yellow tulips he knew yellow wasn't Zayn's favourite color but it suited Zayn's personality bright and happy

Liam knocked on Zayn's door and waited paintently smiling to himself  
"hey babe" Zayn said pecking Liam's soft lips  
"i got you these" Liam handed Zayn the yellow flowers, Zayn's face immediatly lit up  
"oh my god thankyou so much, aww this is so sweet Liam, no ones ever bought me flowers before" Liam kissed Zayn  
"your welcome kitten"

Liam walked into the lounge as Zayn ran off to get water for the flowers even though Liam told him he didn't need to  
"hey brendon" Liam smiled   
"Liam" he nodded in friendly way  
"Bre! he bought me flowers!" Zayn said excitebly   
"you did!?"   
"yeah..." Liam bit his lip looking at Zayn who was literally the love of his life  
"they were yellow ones!" Zayn seemed so happy just to get flowers, it was so adorable, Brendon smiled at Zayn and Liam  
"ugh i need another relationship i'm sick of one night stands, you guys are so adorable widh i had something like you two" Brendon sighed as Liam sat on the couch and Zayn sat on his lap  
"oh rip i also have a friend who's always complaining about being single" Liam laughed "hashtag relatble" Liam smirked

"I"M BORED" Zayn yelled randomly  
"Let's go for a walk then"  
"Can't i just complain for a little longer?" Brendon asked sarcastically  
"a walk sounds nice" Zayn smiled  
"fresh air would be pretty decent" Brendon added"you guys are lucky paps can't attack us because i'm here"  
"yes we're so fucking lucky" Zayn laughed standing up, he held out his hand for Liam, Liam took it happily  
"i have a strange love for restraining orders" Brendon laughed now standing as well  
\----------------------------------------------  
"i feel like a little kid again" Liam said sitting on the swing  
"I love playgrounds" Brendon laughed spinning on some kind of play equiptment   
"Why do you look so fucking cute on that swing?" Zayn asked  
"I have no idea babe" Liam smiled and Zayn sat on the swing next to him   
"Oh my god you have to let me get a photo! you look...like fuck" Liam hopped off the swing and took a photo of Zayn sitting on the swing  
"next thing you know swings are the biggest accesorie" Brendon laughed trying to make himself spin faster, Liam began pushing Zayn because why not, Zayn laughed

"Liam?"  
"yes"  
"did you just touch my butt?" Zayn asked cheekily  
"firstly babe i'm pushing you on the swing, secondly i would never deny that of corse i did" Liam winked and Zayn bit his lip trying to hide his smile then began laughing as Brendon fell of the spining thing that Liam had no clue what to call, Liam laughed too watching Brendon roll around on the ground laughing so hard he was holding his stomach

"Brendon...Brendon how fucking old are you" Zayn asked trying to contain his laughter   
" I turned 7 yesterday" Brendon laughed still laying on the ground  
"Are you alright though?" Zayn asked still giggling  
"perfectly fine" Brendon laughed standing up and brushing the barchips off himself

"Yo Brendon?"  
"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
"Remember how i said i have that friend who complains about being single?"  
"yes?" Brendon seemed intrested in what Liam was saying  
"do yah wanna meet her?" Liam smiled then Kahlia would leave him alone and Brendon would be happy win win  
"she hot?"  
"you're asking a gay man if he finds his bestfriend attractive?" Liam rolled his eyes "she's pretty i guess"  
"why do you ask anyway?" Brendon asked  
"because she's a sucker for silly energetic guys like you and i'm guessing you like a dominant woman who's sassy and jokes around but is really sweet when she needs to be"  
"yeah i'm down"  
"oh and do you like loud cars?" Liam asked and Zayn seemed confused  
"Cars are cool, why?"  
"my friend she races for a living, sponsered by monster"  
"sick! yes i want to meet her even more now i love me a good hardcore chick"

Texts  
~Kah,kah~  
wow we haven't talked here forever usally we talk with your sister i hope your not currently practicing but..... i have a friend he's hot black hair black eyes nice body hates wearing shirts do you want to meet him? - liam  
ik we haven't talked here for a few weeks, and no i am currently sitting in my car not shanaya but betty and yes! i'd love to meet him- kahlia  
it scares me that you name your cars, you remember that small park in bel'air? - liam  
hey leave shanaya and betty out of this i'll be there in 2 - kahlia  
wait have you fucked Zayn yet? - kahlia  
no but mind the hikeys ;) - liam  
idky but i feel like a proud mum cya soon - kahlia

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

A moment later a Car showed up a pretty good looking one but Zayn had no clue what model it was he didn't really care, a girl hopped out of the car she was pretty, side swept dark brown hair down to her waist, which had dark blue highlights, big blue eyes, nice smile perfect eyebrows what in the hell how did she get her eyebrows so perfect like they were just on fleek if they were natural Zayn was going to die he had to ask her

"Liam!" she waved  
"Kahlia!" he got up to hug her "this is Zayn, no touchies, and this is Brendon"   
"hai" Zayn waved  
"hey!, Kahlia?, intresting name, origin?" Brendon asked randomly  
"Hispanic" she smiled  
"do you speak spanish?"  
"a little my mexican espanol is better" she laughed "so you're Brendon Urie, eh?" she asked with her heavy accent "I like your music it's pretty decent, actually went to one of your concerts a while back"  
"uh...yeah thanks" he smiled" sorry what was your name again, stupid brain"  
"Kahlia" she smiled  
"wait i've heard that name before" Zayn said randomly  
"I'm only a small racer" she smiled "i love racing obviously not with old betty over there damn if i took her onto the track i'd be disqualified to many upgrades blah blah"

"You name your cars?" Zayn raised an eyebrow  
"And you like guys, so what?" She replied sassily Zayn laughed  
"fair enough"  
"so you're auto-sexual?" brendon asked laughing  
"Yep auto-sexual and proud" she laughed  
"Wait! you're Kahlia Rodrigez, the youngest and first female to win addison cup"  
"Yup, my sister is so jealous i'm better at something than her"  
"But she's smarter than you" Liam smirked "And she isn't always asking for details about me and Zayn's relationship"  
"It's not a crime to ask if you've fucked yet" Zayn almost choked on his own salyva what in the fuck! why would she want to know that oh my god she was the mate Liam bet with

"Have you got your million yet?" Zayn asked smirking at Liam  
"now that you remind me...no.. Liam you need to pay up"  
"million?" Brendon asked severly confused  
"Kahlia bet one million dollars that i was gay, she won Liam now has to write her a check" Zayn laughed "can't believe you took the bet babe"  
"oh shh you" Liam said cheekily and Kahlia laughed at them  
"you guys are too cute"  
"thankyou?" Liam said but sounded more like a question  
"So Kahlia, what are your hobbies apart from racing i guess"  
"Umm, make up and drawing i sing occasionally but don't compare me to yourself or those fuckers" she said pointing at Zayn and Liam, 

Zayn stood up and found a football he kicked it up on his knee and bounced it a few times   
"game of football anyone?" He smiled  
"it's soccer" Kahlia smirked she knew Zayn was brittish, Zayn rolled his eyes  
"Whatever" he said now freestyling with the ball  
"Let's play should be fun" Liam stood up and Zayn kicked the ball to him Liam caught it and dribbled it past Brendon and Kahlia and kicked it between two polls, Liam could play football nice to know Zayn smiled to himself  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Once they had gotten home and Zayn had Liam to himself he officially gave up on caring  
"Did you have fun, love" Liam asked a little breathless from playing football  
"yes....... daddy" Zayn smirked  
"do you wan't dinner" Liam asked ignoring Zayn's remark  
"would rather desert" Zayn bit his lip  
"And what exsactly is for desert" Liam asked getting closer to Zayn  
"whatever you want it to be daddy" Zayn half smiled he knew he was being cheeky but he couldn't stop, Liam just turned on this switch and he didn't know when he'd turn it back off

"fuck, why is you saying daddy so fucking hot!" Liam asked biting his lip which had to be one of the hottest things Zayn had ever seen  
"i don't know, why don't you tell me....daddy?" Zayn asked and kissed Liam   
"fuck, Zayn... Please stop with the daddy's" Liam said breathing heavily  
"i fucking want you and i know the daddy thing turns you on" Zayn said sudutivley he had no idea why he was acting like this but he just wanted Liam, he wanted Liam to... stop thinking Zayn "I need you daddy"

"stop"  
"daddy!"Liam pushed Zayn up against the wall quite roughly  
"I told you to stop"   
"fuck, Liam" Zayn bit his lip  
"stop that too"  
"stop what daddy?" Zayn asked licking his lips  
"you hot little fuck" Liam laughed before pressing his lips against Zayn's, untill they both couldn't breathe, Zayn began pushing Liam's orange jumper upward feeling his muscular body

"want off" Zayn mumbled against Liam's lips, Liam backed away and pulled his jumper over his head,fuck, Liam reunited their lips and Zayn put his hands on Liam's hips, as Liam began un buttoning Zayn's button down shirt and tossing it into the hallway, Liam leaned back slightly  
"fuck, so hot" He said before slamming his lips back on Zayn's, Zayn was so in love this was everything he ever wanted

Zayn suddenly gave up his inocentness and shamelessly grabbed Liam's round perfect butt, not letting their lips depart, Liam started grinding up against Zayn's hips, Zayn was so hard he wanted this no he needed this, Zayn suddenly began fumbling with Liam's zipper and with in seconds Liams jeans dropped to the floor, Liam kicked them off, not letting their lips part for one second, Zayn felt Liam's hard on pressed against his thigh Zayn wanted this so bad

"can I?..." Liam asked, Liam could do anything he wanted, wait no he couldn't why did Liam have such control over him, why was Zayn such a hoe for him eww  
"nah.." Zayn said trying to steady his breathing, then realizing what he was doing and laughed against Liam's lips  
"Whats so funny love?" Liam asked backing away the slightest bit  
"i'm such a terrible muslim" he laughed "oh i don't care i need you, need to hear you moan, need to make you cum, it'd be so hot" Liam smiled Zayn did not just say that he wanted someone to slap him he had to be dreaming, what the fuck?

Liam started kissing Zayn's neck making him forget about his thoughts, Liam then pulled down Zayn's trackies exposing his hulk boxershorts, he didn't care if they were imbarasing his sisters got them for him,Zayn couldn't take it anymore he needed to touch Liam, he hated how dom Liam was but he loved it at the same time, Zayn put his hand on Liam's growing bludge and started palming him, Liam gaped at him and then smirked

"Zayn?"  
"what?" Zayn said back breathing hastily  
"cheeky?"he smiled into their kiss, Liam still grinding against Zayn's skiny body, Zayn wanted to be dominat too, he wanted Liam to beg for it, Zayn moved forward a bit an with in seconds was pinning Liam up against the wall

"too dominant" Zayn smirked, pulling down Liams boxers, Zayn had no idea what to do did he really want that in his mouth.....yes. 

Zayn dropped to his knees and looked up at Liam, Liam looked down at Zayn biting his lip

"fuck, Zayn" he said staring into Zayn's brown eyes, Zayn kissed Liam's tummy "Zayn, are you sure you want to do this?" Liam gulped, Liam had no idea how much Zayn wanted this, before Liam could say anything else Zayn just went for it mimiking what he had seen in porn, slowley and carefully sliding his lips over Liam's 10 inches, Zayn was in control now and he loved it.

Liam’s back involuntarily arched as Zayn licked his tongue over Liam's sensitive tip, Zayn let his salyva slip down past his lips so he could take Liam in further, Hearing Liam moan like that had to be the hottest thing Zayn had ever heard.

Zayn felt Liam's hand on his head grabbing his pink hair, making the best noises, Zayn wanted to hear Liam making these noises for the rest of his life, Zayn wanted to hear more noises, wanted to hear him moan as loud as possible, wanted to hear him completely loose it, Zayn felt Liam tense even more as Zayn went down teasingly slow then back up using his tongue for more pleasure, trying his best to seem like this wasn't the first dick in his mouth.

Liam was now moaning like a crazy person, as Zayn continued going down further and further, almost gagging as the tip of Liam's dick bumped the back of his throat, He pulled himself together, god this was so hot.

"shit, fuck, Zayn" Liam moaned scraping his blunt nails against Zayn's scalp, Zayn half smiled around Liam's dick he was good at this, but he wanted Liam to beg for it, for what ever reason, Zayn pulled back and looked at the breathless Liam, Liam looked down at him and bit his lip again,

before Liam could properly react Zayn dragged his tongue across Liam still starring into his eyes, Liam looked so hot against the wall, Liam bit his lip and closed his eyes and moaned as Zayn slid his lips over Liam yet again, taking him in further, hitting his nose against Liam's tummy, which caused Liam's hips to buck up  
"Fuck" Liam groaned tugging at Zayn's hair, Zayn kept going he'd make Liam lose it completely.

one more touch and Liam burst, right into Zayn's mouth, Zayn tried his best to swallow it, he smiled as some drooled out of the corner of his mouth, Liam looked down at him bitting his lip rather roughly, Zayn stood up, what was he meant to do now? he looked at Liam, Liam smiled still biting his plump as fuck lip, before Zayn could continue thinking Liam pulled him in to a kiss.

"Fuck, Zayn what was that?" Liam laughed with the little breathe he had currently in his lungs  
"i don't know" Zayn blushed "Your so fucking hot when you moan like that"   
"oh am i now?" Liam asked smirking  
"so fucking hot!" Zayn exaggerated ,rolling his eyes


	15. Shanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys come follow me on twitter :)@mystic_charlie (my twitter is mostly just ziam,zayn,zaim,zayn,liam,zayn,ziam,larry)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

Liam woke up in Zayn's room, it was such a lovely room decorated with a lot of Polaroid pictures of Zayn and Lilo and Niall there were so many pictures of Amy and Zayn, Liam loved that, 

he got out of the bed and went up to the wall with the most pictures, they were so cute, there was one of Amy holding Zayn in a head lock and one of them at thier graduation, He looked over at Zayn sleeping peacefully

"Why are you so cute?" He asked the silence, he hopped back in the bed "you're so fucking adorable" he said kissing Zayn's forehead, Liam smiled to himself as Zayn mumbled incoherent things in his sleep

Texts  
~My Twinnies~  
. haiiiii - Liam  
. hkello - Kahlia  
. hey Liam how's everything with Zayn? - cameron  
. good :) - liam  
. OMG YOU GUYS DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU!!!??? - kahlia  
. .... - liam  
. OMG YOU DID! YOU FUCKED DIDN'T YOU!? - kahlia  
. no - Liam  
. you did something and i fucking know it! tell me! - kahlia  
. no, and you don't need to know even if we do, do something - liam  
. OMG HE SUCKED YOUR DICK! OMG HE DID!!! AHHH OMG! HOLY FUCK WAS HE GOOD!!?? - kahlia  
. k leave Liam alone - cameron  
. no he got a blow job and i know it! - kahlia  
. so what.. - liam  
. OMG YOU DID!! - kahlia  
. why do you want to know my sex life? - liam  
. because guys fucking is like the hottest thing on this planet - kahlia  
. fine... yes he may of kind of sucked something or other and he was amazing at it - liam  
. ygtfrft7oeyft7fewoywgiowgv - kahlia  
. damnnnn - cameron  
. now kaz? - liam  
. what? - kahlia  
. i want Zayn to have some fun today you think you could help me? - liam  
. with....??? (my first thought was a threesome lol) - kahlia  
. KAHLIA I AM GAY AND ZAYN IS GAY THERE IS NO WAY A THREESOME IS GOING DOWN,and i need you and shanaya's help ;) - liam  
. Shanaya????? what does my baby have to do with this?- kahlia  
. Does Zayn like cars? - cameron  
. can you take Zayn for a spin is shanaya? - liam  
. That'd be fun, sure :) will brendon be there? - kahlia  
. brendon? - cameron  
. urie - liam  
. brendon urie? from P!ATD? - cameron  
. yes, and i can arange it kaz - liam  
. ok sure when? - kahlia  
. idk he's not even awake yet - liam  
. text me when you want to do it - kahlia  
. sure i'mma go cuddle Zayn now ;) - liam  
. nawwww cute bye - cameron  
. you owe him you should suck his dick XD - kahlia  
. *rolls eyes so hard it physically hurts* - liam  
. haha bye - kahlia

 

"hey baby?" Liam asked wrapping his arms around the sleeping beauty, Zayn curled up into a ball and nuzzled into Liam's chest, he was literally the cutest thing on earth "Zayn Baby?" Zayn mumbled into Liams soft skin "kitten, love?" Zayn kissed Liams neck

"yes Li?" Zayn asked looking up at Liam

"You're a sleeping beauty, literally" Zayn rolled his eyes and snuggled into Liam's chest, Liam giggled as Zayn gave him a raspberry on his stomach

"your laugh is the cutest babe" Zayn said kissing Liam's tummy "too cute"

"says you!"

"my laugh is annoying" Zayn smiled "yours is just.......ngh... fuck its adorable" Liam rolled his eyes Zayn was the cutest, he had the cutest smile the cutest tummy and the cutest laugh he was by far the cutest

"what ever you say love" Liam said kissing Zayns hair, 

"Liam your phone is going off and its annoying me!" Zayn whined sarcastically, Liam laughed Zayn was definatly the cutest

Texts  
~Mr. I forget i'm your boss~  
. Oi !!! you have a jobs remember?? - louis  
. sorry lou - liam  
. where were you two yesterday? - louis  
. ummmm.... - liam   
. whats that supposed to mean? - louis  
. we were at the park - liam  
. all day? - louis  
. well no at first i was at Kahlia's race you know i have to support her - liam  
. then... - louis  
. i went to Zayn's.... - liam  
. then u went to the park?? - louis  
. yes with Zayn's best friend Brendon - liam  
. how long were you there for? - louis

"Who is it tell them to fuck off so we can cuddle" Zayn said kissing Liam's chest

"it's louis" Liam rolled his eyes

"really?"

"yeah he's talking in our gc just join in if yah want" Liam smiled 

"ok, can i mess with him?" Zayn asked grabbing his phone

"if you want but keep in mind he is our boss" Liam snickered

"true i wont then" Zayn laughed

. idk a while till it was dark - liam  
. why? - louis  
. we were playing football - zayn  
. were you now? Zayn you decided to join us? - louis  
. yah just woke up and yes we played football - zayn  
. who with? - louis  
. Zayn, Brendon, Kahlia and I - liam  
. you could have come round the studio later you know we're 24/7, why didn't you come later?- louis  
. ummm... - liam  
. uhhh - zayn  
. whats that spose to mean? - louis  
. we were um busy doing stuff- liam  
. Zayn whats your excuse? - louis  
. zayn can't even text properly he's laughing so hard , its so cute - liam   
. why is he laughing?...OMG! YOU GUYS...NO! YOU DID NOT! DID YOU!? - louis  
. we didn't fuck louis - liam  
. i'm dying this convo is gold - zayn  
. your not dying -_-! - louis  
. no but he's laughing his arse off, which will cause me to die of a cuteness overload - liam   
. omg Liam! he sucked you off didn't he! Zaaaaaaaaayn!!! - louis  
. 0_0.... - zayn  
. OMG YOU DID!!! ZAYN YOU FUCKER! - louis  
. XD zayn is so cute when he's lost for words - Liam  
. Zayn! tell me now how big is Liam, i've never seen his, he's seen mine but like...? - louis   
. LOUIS!!!!!!!!!! - liam  
. he's big ;) - zayn  
. how big??? - louis  
. that's for me to know and you to die wishing you knew ;) - zayn  
. oh you little shit, i exspect both of you here within an hour! - louis  
. ok - zayn  
. sure... - liam

"I can't believe Lou sometimes, the shit he says" Liam blushed, why did Louis have to ask about his dick

"You are big though" Zayn smirked putting his hand on Liam's inner thigh

"whatever" Liam rolled his eyes "i can't be fucked going to the studio" Liam sighed, sarcastically rolling back sinking into Zayn's mattress "your bed's to comfortable"

"it's a paradise" Zayn laughed

"did you just?... omg you literally just quoted yourself.... i can't even..... who are you?!" Liam bubbled over with laughter and stoped as Zayn's hand moved up, Zayn smirked confidently "Zaynie baby?" Liam asked bitting his lip as Zayn crawled ontop of him

 

"yes?" Zayn asked batting his eyelashes, those fucking eyelashes that Liam was fucking obsessed with he just loved them so much they we so fucking long and..... Liam stoped thinking as Zayn dragged his finger down his chest

"you don't want to go to work either do you?"

"no.." Zayn trailed off kissing Liam's neck and trailing his tongue over Liam's adam's apple

"fuck" Liam bit his lip

"all i need is you" Zayn smiled into a passionate kiss, Liam loved the way Zayn kissed he then realised Zayn literally just quoted his lyrics oh my god... when would this boy stop killing Liam

"don't quote my lyrics" Liam laughed

"All i see is you, you" Zayn smirked as he sang 

"you're such a little shit sometimes"

"you love my cheeky ass" Zayn said as he began kissing Liams neck again, Liams hips uncontrolibly thrusted upwards as Zayn found Liam's sweet spot and started sucking on it

"fuck, zayn" Liam mumbled breathing heavily as Zayn started grinding on him not even caring that they were both in their boxers, Liam could feel how hard Zayn was and it was so hot

"can you mute your phone" Zayn mumbled and continued sucking on Liam's neck, who was messaging him, can't he just have Zayn, all he want's is Zayn, zayn, zayn. 

Zayn grabbed Liam's phone and threw it onto the floor, and continued making Liam literally loose it

"Zaaaaayn! that was my phone!, i swear if you.." Liam got cut off by Zayn's fierce lips attcking his, ripping the briny air from his lungs

"Shut up" Zayn smirked, Liam liked dominant Zayn, hell Liam would be a submissive bottom forever if Zayn were always this dominant "Fuck Liam, you're so fucking hot"

"i know u've told me a million times" Liam bit his lip , Zayn rolled his eyes 

"told you to shut up" Zayn smirked sinking his teeth into Liam's neck giving him a massive hickey, Zayn now grinding against Liam hard and rough, Liam laughed now he could quote Zayn, pay back

 

"what are you cackling about" Zayn asked fumbling around with the hem of Liam's boxers

"You like it hard like me, it's what you need" Liam winked at Zayn, Zayn was being too dominant so Liam just put his hands underneath Zayn's boxers and grabbed that small cute ass, Zayn bit his lip and continued sucking on Liam's neck, the licking his adams apple

 

"Lets get naked and explore" Liam said grabbing Zayn's butt firmly, Zayn didn't seem phased by it just continued doing what he wanted to do

"fuck" Liam moaned as Zayn sucked on Liam's sweet spot ,Which Zayn knew oh to well where Liam's sweet spot was when ever he wanted to hear Liam moan, Liam pushed Zayn's boxers down exposing his cute little ass, Zayn seemed to completely change route, and began kissing lower, sucking on Liam's right nipple, Liam bit his lip trying to contain his moan

 

"i...just..wow..ok...stop" Niall said entering the room and covering his eyes, with a Nando's takeaway bag, Liam quickly pulled the sheets over both of them

"found yah keys?" Zayn asked blushing

"wish i hadn't now, i have now been scarred for life" Niall laughed, god this was so awkward, Zayn got off of Liam and just sat up next to him, Liam propped himself up on his elbows

 

"sorry..." Zayn whispered

"you don't need to apologise Zayn, i understand sometimes i just want to fuck Amy too" Niall smiled "I brang Nandos and Amy, you guys wanna get dressed or fuck, your choice" Niall smiled

"we haven't fucked" Liam said

"oh my god Zayn! your still a virgin you owe me a hundred" Zayn blushed

"i never agreed to that bet" Zayn rolled his eyes "did you really just have to tell my boyfriend that i'm a virgin" he sighed

"it's ok love" Liam smiled "i figured, you're gayer than me and you definatly havent fucked one of those fake thots, and you only just came out of the closet" Liam smiled warmly he didn't want Zayn to feel awkward "Zayn seriously it's.." Liam got cut of by Zayn who grabbed Liam's crotch under the covers "it's, o..ok" Liam stammered as Zayn began palming him rather roughly obviously warning him to shut up

 

"Me and Amy 'll come back later" Niall smiled obviously oblivious to what was happening underneath the covers

"wait Niall, can you check my phone, Zayn threw it" Liam laughed trying not to moan

"sure" Niall walked over to Liam's phone "looks fine dude, you've got a few messages from, Mr. i forget i'm your boss and tommo"

"ugh i give up, lets just go to work" Zayn rolled his eyes and hopped out of the bed and grabbed some jeans from his closet, Liam's gay ass couldn't stop looking at Zayn's erection through his boxers but like fuck he was actually so big, Liam bit his lip

 

"you good Liam?" Niall laughed, 

"sorry Niall but that cute butt and the big dick, and the abs" Liam said admiring Zayn's body "and those fucking tattoos, so hot"

"Shut up!" Zayn smirked "or else"

"or esle what?" Liam smirked

"shhh shut it!"

"oh my god you two are a disgrace, here's your nando's me and Amy will leave you two to do, whatever...." Niall laughed placing the takeaway bag next to the door and walking out of the room

 

"Liam!" Zayn yelled cheekily from the closet

"yes" Liam rolled his eyes

"My jeans won't go on" Liam bubbled over with laughter

"see, i told you, you had a big dick"

"shut up!" Zayn said cheekily Liam got out of the bed and walked to the closet where Zayn sat on the floor with his trousers up to his thighs, Liam couldn't help but laugh, Zayn rolled his eyes,

 

"do you want some help kitten?" Liam asked wiggling his eyebrows

"um i don't know.. i guess" Zayn shrugged

"what do you want me to do?" Liam smirked helping Zayn up, god he wanted to touch Zayn so bad Zayn could just say the word and Liam would fuck him right then and there, what no, Liam no, stop it, why did Liam have to have stupid horny teenage thoughts?

 

"well Louis gave away your not good at giving head" Zayn mocked him "so i don't know"

"Louis is a liar! i know i'm good at giving head he's just byest because harry is his boyfriend" Liam rolled his eyes "you want me to show you?" Liam asked pushing Zayn toward the room then onto the bed  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}   
Zayn's POV

"so what's your excuse this time?" Louis tapped his forehead

"i don't know" Liam shrugged smirking at Zayn

"any excuse?", what was Zayn meant to say

"You're a liar!" Zayn spat out smirking back at Liam

"wait what? i'm confused"

"a Liar is someone who lies" Liam added smiling at Zayn

"and what did i suposedly lie about" Louis asked taking a sassy pose waiting for an answer, Zayn and Liam just smiled at each other "are you going to tell me?"

"nope! you're welcome" Zayn laughed

 

"3 fucking hours late after i had messaged you and you call me a liar and won't tell me why" Louis rolled his eyes "you guys are the worst couple ever" he added laughing

"partners in crime" Liam corrected him and Zayn reached for Liam's hand

"just tell me why i'm a liar" 

"You said quote ;Maybe but like i love Harry but i will admit he's not the best at giving head but your no better, you lied" Zayn smirked squeezing Liam's hand

"congratulations you sucked each other off and honestly i was the second dick in Liam's mouth so maybe he hadn't had enough exsperiance, i don't know but you guys better hurry up and sing, two more days and you're done, k?"

"k" Zayn smirked at Liam, two more days and he had Liam all to himself, he could tell everyone else to fuck of and just.... Liam, Liam,Liam  
\-------------------------------------  
"i don't like surprises Liam!" Zayn complained as Liam covered his eyes

"me either" Brendon added 

"oh c'mon you'll like it" Liam said ,Zayn imagined he said it with his adorable smile

 

"why is it so loud?" Zayn covered his ears

"Liam you can take your hands off Zayn's eyes now" a familiar female voice said

"ok" Liam laughed, Liam removed his hands, they were at a race track? he looked around for the female voice

"hey" Kahlia waved, she was wearing a green and black jumpsuit decorated with the monster logo and had a helmet in her hand, where they here to watch her race, Brendon and Kahlia seemed to be getting along well anyway

 

"hi..?" Zayn asked confused

"You're going to need these" Kahlia said throwing a helmet and jumpsuit at Zayn

"wait what?" Zayn caught the helmet and jumpsuit he looked at Liam in confusion

"Surprise" Liam smiled

"Liam this is a kind of lame surprise, watch kahlia doing laps will be boring" Brendon complained checking out Kahlia's butt as she bent over the engine of her car.

 

"do i just put these on over the top of my clothes?"

"you can or you could just strip down and put them on your choice" Kahlia laughed

"what about the Bre and Li?" zayn asked

"this surprise is just for you" Liam smiled as Zayn put the juspsuit on

"why?"

 

"It'll be fun" Liam smiled grabbing Zayn's hand and dragging him over to the car

"Zayn, meet Shanaya" Kahlia said

"Hey, Shanaya, how are you today, oh that's nice....wait really?....oh my god i can't believe that Shanaya, wow you're so funny"

"haha very funny, all car lovers name their cars, don't wory I'm sure you'll give Liam's dick a name sooner or later" Zayn gaped at her, Liam laughed, she smirked and opened the passenger seat door

"Have fun love" Liam kissed Zayn on the cheek and let go of his hand

"What?..... don't leave"

"hop in" Kahlia smiled "put the helmet on though" why did Zayn have to wear a helmet why was he getting in the car what if she crashed and he got injured, "don't look at me like that Zayn, I won't crash i'm a profesional"

 

"It's ok Zayn baby" Liam smiled standing on the side lines, Kahlia walked up to him

"Zayn we're just going to go for a few laps ok?, if you get scared you can tell me and i'll slow down and return to the pit stop if you get angry blame it on Liam this was his idea" she laughed putting her hand on his shoulder, she grabbed the helmet from his hands and slid it over his head "you good to go?" she asked hitting the helmet, Zayn put a thumbs up he could do this

Zayn hopped it the mostly Black sports car "do you know which model this is?" Kahlia asked sounding very proud

"i don't know bella hadid?" Zayn laughed and Kahlia giggled

"no silly, car model, Shanaya is a Nissan Skyline - GTR r34 so she's really loud ok?"

"ok"

"cool" Kahlia said starting the car and reving the engine and pulling up to the start line "Just letting you know Zayn, this is a drift car look forward to some sharp turns" She yelled over the humming of the car 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"Liam! that was so much fun!" Zayn yelled (a little breathless) running from the pit stop, Liam smiled, he was glad Zayn had,had fun

"I bet you did love"

"Liam you have to try it!" Zayn smiled like the sun and Liam, smiled like a proud mom

"I already have kitten, Kahlia needs someone to practice with every now and then"

"thankyou"

"Brendon you want a go?" Kahlia asked taking her helmet off

"YES!" Brendon yelled  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm hungry" Liam complained

"me too bro" Niall added

"Niall you're always hungry" Zayn complained

"true" Amy added laughing

 

"Oh my god i forgot" Niall said excitebly "I got me and Amy tickets to TommorrowLand"

"whats that?" Zayn asked smiling

"it's an EDM festival in germany" Liam smiled "how the hell didi you get tickets for that?" Liam asked 

"I've been saving, i've wanted to go since i was fifteen" Niall beamed at Amy

"edm?, Like that techno shit?" Zayn asked

"YES! DIMITRI VEGAS AND LIKE MIKE ARE GOING TO BE THERE" Amy yelled obviously way to excited, Zayn laughed, and Liam smiled at him

 

"When are you going?"

"well i've had the tickets for quite sometime but i wasn't going to go by myself so i put them away and completely forgot about 'em but then Amy was talking bout Martin Garix and i was like Oh my god i have tickets for that, the answer to your question is tommorow" Niall smiled holding Amy's hand

"tomorrow?" Zayn asked

"yep we fly out to belgium at ten in the morning"

"really?" Zayn asked "well i hope you two have fun" Zayn smiled

 

"we should celebrate" Zayn smiled "Nando's and some tequila?" 

"yes" Niall answered quickly  
\-------------------------------  
"No but genuinly Heath Ledger was really hot" Zayn smiled, Liam didn't care cause Heath was dead and Zayn was all his

"He reminds me of that guy, with that song, you know the song? you know oh fuck what was it sign of the times or something?" Niall said "what's that fuckers name again?"

"Harry, harry styles, and no he doesn't, they look nothing a like" Zayn answered

"i agree Harry looks nothing like Heath" Liam added

"i think he does" Niall laughed you could smell the alchol on his breath, Amy was comfortably asleep in Nialls lap he put his arm on top of her and eventually fell alseep himself

 

Zayn began kissing Liam rather filthily but Liam loved when Zayn was dominant and filthy, Zayn began kissing his neck and then his collar bones, before removing Liam's shirt "Zayn! Niall and Amy are right there" Liam whispered giggling, but Zayn ignored him dominantly licking over Liam's abs before un-zipping Liam's jeans "Zaaaayn!" Liam yell-whispered

Zayn didn't care, now pulling Liam's trousers down "want your dick" Zayn whispered while giggling "want it now"

"how drunk are you?" Liam whispered trying not to wake Niall or Amy

"want to hear you moan again....so hot" Zayn said putting his face on Liam's boxers

"Zayn!", Zayn without hesitation pulled Liam's pants down "Zayn! Amy, and Niall are right there!" he tried reminding him again

"then you better be quiet eh?" what the fuck was Zayn doing?, Liam defiantly wanted this though he wouldn't lie Zayn was really fucking good at giving head, probably one of the best blowjobs he had been given or was he just byest because he..

Liam's thoughts got cut off as Zayn slid his lips over Liam


	16. Have a Fun Flight

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Zayn's POV

Zayn woke up Laying next to Liam who surprizingly was still asleep, but was also surprizingly basically naked

"Zayn! what did y'all do lastnight" Niall asked Laughing where as Amy just stared at Liam's abs, v and his basically viable dick

"Amy!, that's my boyfriend!" Zayn whisper-yelled grabbing Liam's button down shirt and putting on top of him "and to be honest i don't remember" he laughed scratching his head

"sorry Zayn but Like how the fuck do you even get that in your mouth? and soz too Niall i love you"

"um i don't know but my throat hurts" Zayn laughed awkwardly

"I love you too babe, it's ok cause its not like you can touch, he's gay and he has a boyfriend that'd literally rip you to bits if you so much as touched his hair" Niall smiled and Zayn high fived him "Plus ur into irish boys" Niall laughed

"true"

 

"Okay can i have my trousers please this is really awkward" Liam mumbled, and Zayn laughed

"sure love"

"and you, you little shit, ur so horny when ur drunk" Liam remarked "and you fell asleep as soon as i came, it was cute though" Liam smiled and Zayn just laughed

"well we have a flight to catch" Niall laughed trying to make it less awkward

"yes you do!, and you better have fun" Zayn said "I'm taking you to the airport!!"

"yeah cool and i'll go check up with lou" Liam smiled pulling up his boxers and trousers

"neat"  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"I'mma miss y'all" Zayn said hugging Niall and Amy at the airport

"it's for a week Zayn, you'll be fine, you have Liam" Amy smiled

"I know"

"Boarding call for flight 760 to Belgium" They called out over the speaker phone

"that's us" Niall said excitbly

"Bye Zayn!, have fun with Liam, we'll be back in a week to deal with your sexual tension" Niall said and Amy laughed

"Bye Zaynie" Amy waved  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"He sucked you off infront of his friends!" Louis rejoyed "damn he's the perfect guy for you" Louis laughed

"Harry sucks you off literally everywhere so..." 

"y'all will be doing it sooner or later" Louis giggled

"I can't help it Liam, my mouth has a craving four Loui's dick" Harry laughed

"oh my god, you two are so bad"

"Is he good at it?"

"at giving head?" Liam asked 

"yeah" Louis said and Liam smiled to himself

"yes" Liam smiled and itched his nose

"i want details already!!" Louis said as Harry sat on his lap

"He's good at it, really good" Liam smiled pulling on his bottom lip, because that was the truth, Zayn was good at it, it felt amazing, Zayn made it feel like love not just some random guy sucking him off, he loved zayn

 

"I love him" it slipped, fuck, louis gaped at him

"have you said it yet?" Louis said sounding absolutley shocked

"no.. i want to, i definatly feel it.... i know i love him" Liam said quietly

"aww that's so cute" Harry smiled

"hmm..." louis pondered

"just tell him how u feel" Harry said sweetly

"nah not yet, i say fuck, then see how you feel" Louis laughed "I'm just kidding do what ever suits you"

"ok..."

"But! the song" louis reminded him

"yeah?"

"so both u and Zayn need to tour cause both of y'all haven't toured in forever"

"yeah?..."

"so.... y'all are going to tour together, you'll have different venues yada yada but what do you say"

"only if Zayn's up for it"  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Zayn's POV

 

"You basically live here now" Zayn laughed

"I know i literally just moved in" Liam added laughing

"i love that for us" Zayn cakled and Liam smiled at him

"You haven't even seen my house, have yah?"

"nah" Zayn would love to see Liam's house he imagined it with Liam's overwhelming scent and a lot and a lot of gucci wear

"you wanna see it?"

"why not" Zayn smiled "i feel like we forgot you owned a house cause you've just been here" Zayn laughed

"i feel like i forgot because i was distracted by you, i mean like.." 

"you're fucking adorable,do you like......wanna move in?" Zayn asked before pecking his lips

"Yes!.... sorry that came out as way to excited" Liam laughed awkwardly, before Zayn passionatly kissed him  
\------------------------------------

 

"where's your room?" Zayn asked only seconds after entering Liam's massive house which as Zayn imagined was full of the beautiful aroma, that was Liam.

"over here" Liam smiled grabbing Zayn's hand

Liam's room was white, just white, literally everything was white from the celling to the carpeted floors, to Zayn it seemed emty, but Zayn also saw it as Liam, Very colorful and cheerful and lovingly but on the outside you wouldn't expect that, Zayn imagined it full of color and smiled at LIam

 

"it's beautiful Liam"

"oh really? thanks" Liam said sounding confused

"you're welcome Love" Zayn kissed his cheek.

Liam grabbed a few clothes from his closet and put them in a Gucci dufle bag "If you really want i'll move in fully later" Liam smiled to Zayn how sat on the mini couch in Liam's white but colorful room

"of corse i want that, ur literally...like my everything" Zayn smiled a sappy smile

Texts  
~My Cunts~  
how's belgium? - zayn

No reply, they were sleeping obviously, Zayn rolled his eyes and out of the corner of his eye saw Liam getting undressed "what are you doing?" Zayn asked cheekily

"I've been wearing these clothes for like ages, needed to change, i mean i have a fucking cum stain on my pants from you lastnight" Liam laughed, Zayn just looked him up and down, those fucking abs, and Zayn didn't even have to check to know he was hard, cause Liam's body was an instant turn on, Liam began pulling some jeans up

"you might wanna keep them off" Zayn said smugly before kissing Liam, he backed away and Liam smirked kissing him back, 

"ok" Liam said stumbling over the clothes on the floor as Zayn pushed Liam against the wall, Liam bit Zayn's Lip before he started kissing Zayn's neck "Zayn?" Liam asked breathless

"mm?" Zayn mumbled now roughly grinding against Liam

"I want you to fuck me" He what? wait what? "i'm useally top but your dominat side is just so fucking hot" oh my god, Liam literally just said that, Zayn didn't know what to do but fucking sounded like heaven at the moment, so Zayn just let his body take control pressiing his lips against Liams, as they stumbled over to Liam's bed


	17. Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading alot and sorry for the short chapter, i'll make it up to y'all  
> *trigger warnings* -   
> -mentioning of terrorism  
> \- mentioning of blood
> 
> plz don't hate me y'all

Zayn pushed Liam onto the bed, then took off his clothes as Liam just watched him

"so fucking hot Zayn" Liam said as Zayn climbed onto the bed and ontop of him

"am not" Zayn laughed

"zayn" Liam said sarcasticly hinting that Zayn was wrong and that he was attractive, Zayn just rolled his eyes

"that's the name you'll be screaming later" Liam just gaped at him,then smirked pulling Zayn into an intoxicating kiss, While Zayn tried to Pull Liam's boxers off that he had literally just put on

 

Zayn's phone rang but he ignored it, Kissing Liam heatedly, Finally managing to pull Liam's boxers down, Zayn only then realsied he had no clue what he was doing, he just stuck his dick in Liam's ass right? fuck, what was he going to do?

 

"do you know how to open me up babe?", open him up?, sure he'd read that in a fan fiction of his before, he could do this you just stick your finger inside of him right?

"yeah" Zayn said quietly he didn't really want to put his hands up there...did he?, 

Zayn got lower kissing Liam's collar bone then sucking on his nipple before leaving mutiple hickeys on Liam's abs, while Liam began mummering nothing to himself, as Zayn found himself between Liam's bent legs "Lube and condom's are in the draw" Liam winked

Zayn grabbed them both not really sure how to do this, he put the lube on his forefinger

"umm" Zayn hesitated out loud

"give it to me baby, want you to fuck me good"

"o-ok" Zayn studdered did he really have to put his fingers in that? and how was he meant to do it

"slowley" Liam smiled down at Zayn

 

Zayn just did what he thought was right, Zayn pushed his finger in up to the first nuckle and cringed at the thought that he was actually doing this, Zayn pushed in further with out any warning 

"Fuck! Zayn! aww" Liam whined and Zayn had already fucked up, great.

"shit sorry Li"

"what are you apologizing for?" Liam laughed "I'm fine babe but do something please"

"like what?" Zayn asked confused he had no clue what he was doing what so ever

"curl it or something before i go crazy" 

"oh ok" Zayn followed Liam's instructions curling his finger, Zayn was trying to best remember what had happened in the fan fiction he had read about himself and that Shawn Mendez guy, so he just added another finger, and that's what he did he finger fucked Liam untill he started moaning like a crazy person.

Zayn started finger fucking him harder and faster because the sounds Liam were making were just to hot and he needed to hear more

"fuck, Zayn, please babe want your dick inside of me" Liam moaned, ok surely Liam was on crack, last Zayn checked he was meant to be the one who talked dirty, why was Liam such a hoe for him

"you're such a hoe Li" Zayn laughed "it's hot", Zayn still had no clue what he was doing how was he meant to, like was it doggy style, or what?  
\-----------------------------------------------------

"Zayn?"

"yes Li?" Zayn asked focusing on Lining himself up and what he was about to do, he was about fuck Liam, he was about to fuck a male, he hoped this wasn't lust because he felt love when ever Liam even touched him he felt the static frenzy on his skin and the blood burning through his vains he hoped Liam would just say i love you sooner or later, wait what?

"are you sure you want to do this? you don't have too, it's your choice Z, i'm fine if you're not ready" Liam probably smiled but Zayn was too focused to realise

"i want this, want to fuck you good, want to make you cum, your so fucking hot when you moan remember?" Zayn smiled

"Ok Zayn, as long as this is what you want"

"you have no idea, shut up already" Zayn laughed "let me" he smirked

"ok" Liam laughed

Zayn took a deep breathe said his last words to allah and slowley pushed only his tip in, it was such a strange feeling a good one though "fuck!" Liam moaned

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Niall's POV

There were no words to describe how beautiful Amy looked her blonde hair draped across her sholder, her flower crown a little tilted because it was too big for her, Niall smiled he was the luckiest man and he knew it.

Niall just realized Amy's blowse matched her elton john style glasses, Niall loved his little style icon

Texts  
~My Cunts~  
belgium's so great man, how's LA ;p - niall

Niall wondered what Zayn was doing and why he hadn't replied straight away, oh well maybe he was sleeping, he rang him again just in case, he didn't pick up, he'd just call tommorow maybe Zayn was at work.

Although Zayn wasn't there, this had to've been the best moment of Niall's life, Excellent DJ's, Amazing view, Gorgeous girlfriend, her gorgeous smile, she was happy, her bright eye's beaming with joy, her beautiful teeth blinding anyone in eye sight, plump lips coated with a beautiful shade of burgundy.

"Oh my god Niall" Amy screamed over the crowd, distracting Niall from his thoughts "This is so amazing" she hugged him tightly "thankyou" she kissed him lightly

"no thanks needed love" he smiled kissing her back, then started dancing to the music, jummping up and down to the beat. Amy's wavy hair bouncing everywhere as she jumped up and down pummping her fist into the air.

suddenly everything went dead silent and the earth began to slow. the silence quickly replaced by horrified screams and cries of loved ones as bullets flew through many.

bodies hitting the ground, tears and blood soaking the grass, Niall looked at Amy he had to protect her at all costs and tell her how much he loved her, this had to be a dream well a nightmare, it was all a stupid nightmare.

but with in seconds Amy's horrified exspression turned blank as six bullets flew through her chest.

"Niall" she mouthed, sound unable to escape "i love you"

Niall grabbed her as she fell tears streaming down his soft cheeks, "Amy?" he asked shaking her lifeless body "Amy?!" he was now screaming her name begging for at least a heart beat

a sharp pain peirced through his back he had been shot, "Amy?" he asked as he got another bullet to his back causing him to cough up some blood "AMY!?!?" he screamed as another bullet hit him in the stomach, he clutched his abdomen, soaking up the blood with his finger tips,

"i love you too"

everything was black.....silent...except for Amy's smile, he could see her laughing with Zayn over some stupid joke, about ice cubes, her wide smile, squinted eyes, 

this was the end....


	18. Not Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rocky chapter guys soz

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV  
well that had to be the best sex Liam had ever had, he had never cum that hard before

"fuck Zayn.." Liam panted trying to catch his breath, while Zayn pulled out and cleaned himself off then Liam, "fuck so hot" Liam smirked as Zayn got back on the bed and sat next to him

"so good Liam.." Zayn mumbled kissing Liam  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Liam woke up in the morning with beautiful hazel-carmel eyes starring into his, fuck, he was so beautiful, Liam was so in love with him if he could only work up the corrage to tell him, but what if zayn didn't feel the same way

"i love you" oh my god really Liam? oh god to soon, shit, why did it have to slip, fuck.

"fuck i've been lovedrunk since i saw you babe, you're the love of my life" Zayn said and kissed him hungrily, Liam's phone went off he wanted to ignore it but it wouldn't shut up

"soz babe, need to check my phone"

texts  
~kah,kah~  
oi! can you go or what? - kahlia  
go to what? - liam  
my race dumbass - kahlia  
oh ok lol yeah i'll go when is it? - liam  
IN 15! - kahlia  
15 days? - liam  
MINUTES! - kahlia  
oh ok lol, fine,, i'll be there - liam  
good -_- - kahlia

"kahlia wants me to go to her race, you wanna come love?" 

"really twice in one sitting" Zayn laughed, really sexual jokes after they just had sex for the first time, Liam rolled his eyes

"you wanna go?" 

"not really, i'll go home for a bit" Zayn smiled

"ok love, i'm sorry but i really need to go" Liam said pulling on his jeans

"s'ok babe, i'll just chill maybe catch up with bre"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Zayn's POV

Zayn walked in and closed his front door he happily sighed jumping up and down he was with the love of his life, he fucked the love of his life, he told the love of his life how he felt, this was the best day of his life. he jumped on his couch, and his cat crawled onto his lap

"hey Lilo" he smiled patting her head

Zayn's phone went off, who'd be calling him this early in the morning, unknown, hmm, he hoped it wasn't some dumb fan who had figured out his nuber again

"hello?" Zayn asked answering the phone

"hello, is this Zayn Malik" a thick german accent replied

"yes, who is this?"

"hello Zayn, i'm lutenant Flizergald from the belgium police department" oh god what had Niall and Amy done now, probably got into some brawl at a bar or something "I believe you know Miss Amy Grace and Mr. Niall Horan?"

"yes.. what did they do this time? do i need to come pick them up?" Zayn laughed

"I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Malik but..." his voice broke off, he sounded heartbroken " there was a terroist attack recently, over 700 people died and" zayn couldnt believe what he was hearing

" I'm so sorry to tell you Amy and Niall they um.." the lutenant stuggling to spit out words "They unfortunatly didn't make it Mr. Malik" pain shot through Zayn's heart making him choke on his salyva

"they....they what?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malik" the lutenant getting harder to understand through his accent, he must have been young and new to the department because it wasn't hard to tell that the lutenant had been crying

"is this some kind of sick joke?" Zayn yelled angrily

"no Mr. Malik, you were on both of their emergency contacts"

"do you think this is fucking funny?" Zayn yelled into the phone tears appearing at the creases of his eyes

"No Mr. Malik, I'm so sorry"

"what the fuck dude, you're sorry? you didn't even fucking know them, this isn't fucking real, did Niall pay you to call me?" Zayn asked unaware he was still yelling tears streaming down his face

"no.." Zayn didn't let the young lutenant finnish his sentance he threw his phone across the room, he stood up the cat falling off his lap, he was so angry!

he should of been there! he heard his TV that he had left on the night before he walked toward it 

"over seven hundred dead at the belgium tomorrow land festival, absolutley horrific.." 

"NO, NO,NO!" Zayn yelled throwing a dinning chair at the TV, little peices of glass were scattered over his floor "FUCKING NO! THIS ISNT REAL" Zayn screamed 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

"i wanna spend the rest of my life with him kahlia" Liam smiled

"really? are u sure liam"

"i know it k, he's just... everything" he beamed with joy 

"oh my god you fucked didn't you?"

"really? k" liam rolled his eyes sarcasticly

"you did, i want my mill"

"im not saying anything, and your not getting the mill it was a dumb bet" Liam giggled

"did he top or bottom? and you took the bet" kahlia said with an evil smirk

"can't you just shut up and race already" Liam laughed

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Zayn's POV

Zayn couldn't even see through his tears, he ran to his room, furious. 

Zayn started ripping the pollaroids off the wall screaming from his hearts agony, he should of never let them go to that stupid festival, stupid fucking festival

Zayn threw the framed picture of the trio and it smashed, he threw the little coffee tabled, hitting the wall with a loud thud, this wasnt happening his friends werent dead, they wern't, but they were, they fucking were

Zayn punched the wall his fist going right through it, he turned around, his room was a mess, broken furniture, ripped pictures, pollaroids scattered over the floor, his eyes became weaker as he fell to the ground

he snatched a pollaroid from the floor, it was a picture of Niall, Amy and himself in the park, Amy had ice cream on her nose

"Niall stop" Amy laughed "thats mine!!!!" she whinned pointing at the ice cream Niall had began licking

"you want it that bad?" Niall asked sarcasticlly

"yes you cunt i want it, now give me!"

Niall shoved the ice cream in her face, it got all over her nose then fell to the ground, Zayn laughed at the two, as Niall began cakling

"you owe me Niall"

Zayn began crying loudly clutching the photo to his chest, they were too young, too inocent, not fucking fair.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}  
Liam's POV

Liam opened Zayn's front door with flowers in his hand, pink roses this time, he drops the roses to the ground as he see's the mess, smashed glass, and the dinning table had been fliped

"Zayn!" Liam calls for him terrified "Zayn baby!?" Liam runs to Zayn's room as he hears his muffled crying, he enters the room, Zayn was sitting on the floor, knees to his face, crying loudly, his room absolutley trashed, broken furniture, a hole in the wall, what had happend

"hey,hey, baby are you ok" he asked getting down on his knees "baby?" no reply he just continued to cry his little lungs out "kitten, are you ok?" Liam asked the question full of concern

"baby look at me.. okay?, tell me what happened" Zayn looked up at him with his burnt caramel eyes, full of pain and hurt. "what happened love?" Liam asked trying to pull Zayn into a hug, he refused and pushed Liam away 

"fuck off! and i mean it this time, just fuck off!" Zayn yelled the tears still running down his face 

"no" Liam said bravley, he wanted to know what had happened

"fuck off!"

"zayn! what happened?" Zayn began shaking his head vioently 

"fuck off!, fuck off!, FUCK OFF!" Zayn screamed at him "fuck off Liam, i don't want to see you ever again, get the fuck out of my house!" Liam didn't even think about he just followed Zayn's instructions, now crying as well


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! i'm super sorry for this really late and overdue update, this is the second to last chapter so please enjoy and leave comments on what you want to happen and ur opinions are much appreciated love you all heaps xx

Zayn's POV

"I think you've had enough mate" The bartenders Australian accent thick with anger sick of Zayn complaining and rediculous amount of alcahol consumtion

"i don't think i have MATE, three shots of fireball please" he slured 

"Sorry mate, can't keep serving you, you've had enough"

"whatever Dundee" Zayn rolled his eyes heading for the exit.

Zayn got in the uber that had been waiting for him, there were so any things running through his ead at the moment that when the driver asked for the destination Zayn's response was "should'f been me" he shook his head knowing it wasn't the right answer.  
He told the driver his adress, it didn't take long to get him there, since the bar was located in Bel Air aswell.

Zayn opened his door to find a boquet of yellow flowers with a small purple card

'Yellow flowers almost as beautiful as your bright smile Kitten, I'm sorry hope you can forgive me xx Daddy ;)'

Why couldn't Liam leave him alone for fuck sakes, he went to his room and cuddle up with a pillow before sobing like nothing in the world could stop him there is so much anger in his sobs that he throws the pillow hitting a vase that had dead flowers in it, the ones that Liam had bought before, Brendon met Kahlia.

The vase smashed being struck by the pillow causing it to bang against the wall, the glass fell over his carpetted floor along with the dead petals of flowers and a small sea of water, he began screaming, the hurt in his heart to much to hold onto. 

He stumbled into the kitchen planing to grab the scotch, he saw the boquet again and it infuriated him, he picked up the card ripping it into small peices, before picking up the small square shaped vase and throwing it against the kitchen wall, the smash sound giving him some sort of relief.  
He grabbed the scotch and took a swig not even gagging at the strong flavour, Zayn's butt vibrated he was getting a phone call. he rolled his eyes he knew who it was, he let it ring out placining it on the counter Liam once sat on, he watched the texts rack in as he ignored the phone call.

Texts  
~DADDY~  
. Please let me know you're okay! - Liam  
. I'm so sorry PLEASE answer kitten i'm scared - Liam  
. Zayn baby... i love you - Liam  
. Baby, i found you, i can't just let you go now - Liam  
. I can't give up without and explanation Zayn! - Liam  
. wtf is wrong ur scaring me - Liam  
. what about work Zayn, Louis will make us sing wtf just say something - Liam  
. did i do something wrong? - Liam  
. I cant fuck off forever Zayn I want an explanation! i fucking love you! - Liam

An evil smile apeared over Zayn's lips as he stared at the phone. He walked out of the kitchen (more like stumbled in his drunken state). He came beck into the kitchen with a hamer, his smirk began to widen as he lifted the hamer aboe the phone.

His smirk disapeared as he looked at the phone he blinked away his tears. he hit the phone with the hamer untill it was no longer recognizeble as a phone tears streaming down his face, he wails letting the world hear his pain as he fell to the ground screaming in the fetal position.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
Liam's POV

"he hates me" Liam shrugged sipping his frape  
"i doubt that Liam" Brendon said his hand causually resting on Kahlia's thigh  
"no he does" Liam sighed

"He's gonna pay that fucker!" Cameron yelled slaming her takeaway cup on the table

"hey! he's my best friend, there would be a reason behind this i promise" Brendon said calmly

"Yeah well Liam is my best friend and your best friend broke his fucking heart" Cameron snapped back "dick!"

"Hey don't call bre a dick!" Kahlia chimed in, Liam rolled his eyes

"I'm gonna go" Liam said awkwardly pulling monney out of his pocket "that should cover it"

"no Liam don't go i'm sorry" Cameron and Kahlia said in unison (twin telepthy Liam was sure)

"It's absolutley tragic yes, Over seven hundred people most of them under twenty or in their early twenties killed in the horrific shooting in belgium friday night" Liam heard a presenter say

"Liam?" Brendon asked

"shhh" he hushed them focusing on the small tv

"Its horrible the amount of young adults buying tickets to such an exspensive festival, Tommorrowland is massive for these youngers and then this happens so sad the amout of parents getting the call today, there will be a ceromony held on october nine for the grieving families at.."

"shit!" Liam mumbled remembering Niall and Amy had gone to that festival "FUCK!" Liam yelled, all the starbucks employes looked him up and down with questionalble looks on their faces.

"what?" Kahlia asked now sitting on Brendon's lap.

"Niall and Amy fuck Zayn!" Liam mumbled

"huh?" Cameron asked 

"i have to go!" Liam rushed off before they could say anything. Liam zigzagged his way through the fans that had acumulated out the front of starbucks hopping in the suv he tried calling Zayn but it went straight to voice mail, he called Amy, Voice mail, Niall, voice mail.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
Zayn's POV

Zayn being as drunk and as misrable as he was found himself wondering the streets of LA. his tears had stoped but his lost and anger hadn't ceased.

He was angry with himself,with islam, with muslim's who did the wrong thing, his baba, tommorrowland, That stupid fucking lutenant. He was so fucking angry.

he found himself Knocking on Gigi's apartment door, she opened the door shocked by the sight but before she could say anything Zayn slamed his lips against hers. They stumbled back into the apartment kissing heatedly. He shut the door pushing her up against the wall afterward placing his hands on either side of her head.


	20. surrounding my surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAST FUCKING CHAPTER ARE YOU READY!?!?!  
> I know this took along time, it was hard for me to write and i'm so busy with other stuff, i pray that you forgive me i love you all so much.

once Zayn had awoken he imeditaly regreted opening his eyes at the sight of a naked woman next to him, he gagged remember what had happen, then came the guilt, he had cheated on Liam, fuck, poor Liam, what had he done?

Zayn hopped out of the bed trying not to wake the oh-so-pleased looking Gigi, he had really fucked up now, he still couldn't believe what he had done.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
Liam's POV

Liam had now sent Zayn one million messages, neither of which he replied too, It was now early in the morning, Liam had gone to Zayn's house but he wasn't there, he ended up spending six hours searching LA for Zayn untill he fell asleep in his car.

Liam woke up in a carpark, he needed to cheek on Zayn, Liam immediatly started the car putting the key in ignition heading straight to zayn's house.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{  
Zayn's POV

When Zayn got home he was beyond angry. He was so angry at himself, how the hell could he let that happen. His hands flew to his head as he pulled at his hair, he began screaming and pulling harder, he's a celebrity, why the fuck is life so fucking hard?

Lilo circled around his legs obviously trying to calm him, but he was just so fucking irritated, she nudged her head against his leg and he pushed her away but she came back so, he kicked her. He heard a tiny rib or two break as she went flying hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Regret and guilt coulded his anger, as tears pricked at his eyes, he ran to the cat now tasting his tears.

"Lilo baby?" he asked patting her soft fur "Lilo?" he choked trying to listen for her breathing, "Lilo?...Lilo?Lilo?...LILO?" he repeated tears falling "Lilo, I'm sorry, wake up" he mumbled picking up the cats weak frame, he gasped at her limp neck and choked on his tears.

"Lilo? c'mon quit playing dead, time to wake up" he tried to say happily as if she'd listen to him, Zayn seaddied her head, but as soon as he let go her neke gave way everytime. Zayn sat on the bed with her "Lilo? C'mon Lilo this isnt funny"

Zayn couldn't breath, he had killed his little Lilo, out of agreession, agression at himself, he was mad at himself and he fucking killed his cat. Zayn held the lifless cat, close to his chest, sobbing loudly.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered "I'm s...so... fucking s..sorry.. L..Lilo" he kissed her small head holding her tighter.

Zayn must have cried himself to sleep, he woke up an hour two later, starring at the dead cat in his arms, she was cold, so cold. Zayn felt horrible, he had no tears letf to cry, no cureses letf to scream, he plainly wanted to die.

Zayn walked to his bathroom filling the tub, before he waled to the kitchen grabbing his finest bottle of wine, he orginally intended on sharing with Liam.

Zayn put the wine by the tub as he looked at the mirror, and studdied his face.

he looked at himself and saw a monster, a cheating mudering selfish monster, he looked at his beard and how it sloped down his miserable face, the way his peircing was perfectly in line with his iris.

He looked at his eyes, red and puffy from tears, eyelases crusty, pupils dialated, iris' the same colour he once saw Liam's wear, most importantly, he saw the pain, the regret, the sorrow, the misery, the loss...the guilt.

Zayn opened the mirror cabient unable to stand his reflection any longer, and grabbed the small small orange prescription containers, and the razor he had hid from the love of his life, he got in the small tub not bothering to remove his clothing.  
He sat in silence,he popped the cork on the exspensive red wine, taking a quick swig and staring at the celling, he smiled, this is what he wanted, this is how everything had planned to go, he had lived his life, he wasn't a virgin anymore, his dad hasn't spoken to him, and now it was his time to leave this hell hole.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}]  
Liam's POV

"Zayn! can you just fucking let me in, I know your home!" Liam pleaded "Please!" he begged "I'm so sorry about Niall and Amy, I'm so so so sorry" he continued knocking.

"Zayn! C'mon, I brought chinese, lets just have a quiet night in, c'mon baby"

after half an hour Liam had broken a window and climbed through it, walking in and seeing all the mess, Liam swallowed thickly, he felt horrible.

"Zayn?" No answer of corse, Liam walked into the kitchen searching for his beautiful baby, the alcohol cabinet was open Liam sighed, drunk Zayn was a handful "Zayn Baby!"

Liam walked into the disaster of Zayn's room, he bent over and picked up one of the Polaroids, he smiled it was Zayn Amy and Niall at a playground, he shoved the photo in his pocket.

Liam spotted a familiar feline face on the duvet "Lilo, can you tell me where your dad is hiding?" he asked patting the soft fur, she felt oddly cold "Lilo?" he lifted her head but it just fell back into it's resting place, Liam's heart sank "Lilo?" he asked searching for a pulse, none was found.

"Zayn?" Liam choked, searching the house, there was no absolute way Liam could prepare for what he saw next, he couldn't breathe.

There in the small poraciline tub sat Zayn an empty wine bottle laying next to the tub underneath Zayn's bloody outstretched arm, Liam didn't want to move closer, but he did, seeing Zayn soaking in a literal blood bath.

"Z...Zayn.. b..b..baby?" Liam choked moving closed, startling himself as he steped on something and it shattered underneath his weight, he lifted his heavy boot struggling to breath from the tears, only to see shards of orange plastic.

"Z..Zayn?" he asked scarcly audible, "ZAYN!" he started to panic, he was shaking he pulled Zayn from the bathtub, Liam sat with Zayn soaking wet on his lap, "Zayn b...baby?" Liam cried "can you hear me baby?" Liam was to shaking to search for his pulse.

"ZAYN!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME" he screamed "ZAYN, ZAYN, ZAYN!!!!!" he shook him "please... you can't fucking do this, ZAYN! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Liam couldn't see through his tears anymore as he slapped Zayn " ZAYN YOU FUCKING CUNT! CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?" Liam tried harder looking for Zayn's pulse, Liam's fingers now covered in the beautiful mans blood.

"ZAYN!!! ZAYN, ZAYN, ZAYN!!!" Liam couldn't breathe he couldn't loose Zayn, he couldn't, "Zayn! Please! please! PLEASE!" 

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I..I... M..My boyfriend.." Liam choked holding Zayn closer to him.

"sir please stay calm, please state your emergency"

"he's bleeding" Liam cried.

"Where are you?"

"He's not...b..breathing"

"Sir I need you to state your location can you do that for me?"

"Please... "

Twenty minutes or so passed, Liam had Zayn clutched close to his body, and paramedics had came through the door along with police, the were ripping Zayn away from Liam, they couldn't do that, he was his, that was Liam's Zayn not theirs, they took him nether the less.

They told Liam he was just onconsious and not to worry, Liam didn't believe it as he saw the paramedics cover Zayn with a blanket.

This was hell, Liam was sure.


	21. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY I'M SO SORRY!

It had been a painful year, since Liam had clinged to Zayn's lifless body. countless nights were spent crying into his covers looking at the pollaroids he snatched from Zayn's room, the tears burnt, they hurt, they hurt like hell, he just wanted his Zaynie back.

Liam ended up writing songs called 'flicker' and photograph' which his fans were sure were 'breakup songs' since no one actually knew him and Zayn 'were' a thing, It hurt so much to not have Zayn there with him, telling him it was going to be ok.

today marked esactly one year since the world had found out about Liam's precious angels death, brendon and kahlia now engaged, suggested they go out and buy some hellium balloons and write notes in them and send them to the sky for Zayn, but that ended up in Liam crying his eyes out.

He eventually agreed, it was an hour before they had intended on going out, Liam was laying on his couch cuddling his cat Stich as they watched TV, the new break came on and Liam wanted to change the chanel but he didn't.

".... in other news today marks one year since R&B singer Zayn Malik commited suicide, terible day for fans who are paying their respect at his house, flowers and candles have been layed down alot of tears have been shed it's..." Liam turned off the TV pinching the bridge of his nose so he wouldn't burst out into tears, If only Zayn knew how much he missed him.

"You ok?" Kahlia asked patting his shoulder.

"Mhmm" Liam mumbled.

At first the trio visited the place Liam hated more than anything: Zayn's grave, Liam brang flowers, looking at they gravestone 'here lies dearly loved Zayn Javadd Malik, Strong, Mischivious, Loving.. rest in peace angel" Liam ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breathe.

"We miss you" Liam said aloud as kahlia and Brendon wrapped their arams around him.

"Alot Zayn" Brendon added.

"More than you know Kitten" Liam nervously laughed so he wouldn't cry "Guess what beautiful?" Brendon smiled at him with tears in his eyes "Kahlia and Brendon are engaged, imagine that eh?" he laughed a tear strolling down past his soft lips that were trembling.

"baby....i...i love you.... and i really hope you know how much i miss you" Liam choked on his tears "tommorrow is the release of 'I won't mind'.... remember that babe?" Liam smiled weakly, Kahlia squeezed his hip giving him a smile.

"He's doing so well Zayn" Brendon chimed in (mind the pun) "You picked a good one, attractive too" Brendon laughed weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. i hope yall enjoyed


End file.
